Unexpected
by hhandzus2116
Summary: Hermione has been distracted lately with images of a beautiful blonde as she prepares to complete her education after the war. Draco has completed the veela transformation and is now plagued by the need to claim his mate. The two will cross paths and neither will be able to contain or control the passion that will explode between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione moved around the room distractedly grabbing various items here and there and placing them in her trunk. As she bent to grab a pile of books a piece of her hair fell in her line of view. She ranked her fingers through her hair making her recently tame curls take on their previous nature. Standing up to neatly placed the books into the trunk, and stared at the contents trying to run through her mental check list. _Books, toothbrush, robes, socks….beautiful gray eyes. Dammit!_ She cursed herself. Why could she stopping thinking about this man that has been plaguing her dreams for the last few weeks. The thought of those eyes rooming down her body, caused the blood in her vein to catch fire and her breath to pick up. Breathing deep in her nose she shook her head in attempt to regain her focus.

Slamming her trunk shut she moved towards her dresser for her jacket, but stopped when she caught her reflection in her floor length mirror. Hermione tipped her head to the left as she observed her reflection. The past year on the run and the physical work she placed her body under has paid off. The white tank top hug her form, but had ridden up reveling a toned abdomen. A silver rose peeked beneath her shirt causing a smile to form on her face. It was the first thing she did when Ron and she had broken up. He said she wasn't fun or daring enough, let alone sexy. So that night she went and got her navel pierced and she thought it was very darning and incredibly sexy.

Hermione's left hand moved towards her navel and began to play with the piercing, but her hand staled when her eyes locked on her forearm._ Mudblood_. It would always be there, that day would always haunt her. The darkness of the room. The smell of Bellatrix perfume as she leaned over and began to carve the letters into her skin.

*~Flashback~*

_"How did you get it?"_

_"I don't know," Hermione cried. _

_"Cruccio," Bellatrix bellowed into the room. _

_Warmth filled her veins and then was quickly replaced by unbearable pain. A tortured scream escaped her mouth echoing in the room alongside Bellatrix laugh. Hermione's body began to arch in the pain brought on by the unforgivable and her eyes locked on to the blonde with gray eyes. A voice wisped into her mind: _

_"Look at me Hermione. Stay focused on me." _

_Hermione's eyes frantically looked around to find the source of the voice. _

_"Mione. Show me those beautiful brown eyes sweetheart. You're being so strong," said the voice softly._

_Hermione scrunched her eyes as Bellatrix increased the force of the unforgivable. She tried to bite her lip to contain the scream that threatened to escape, but she did not want to give her the satisfaction. She refused to give her that. The metallic taste touch her tongue, and she then realized it was her own blood._

_"Look at me Hermione!" the voiced demanded. Hermione's eyes traveled to Draco Malfoy's with confusion in them. "That good. Now focus on me."_

_Suddenly, the pain was lifted and Hermione sighed in relief, but didn't look away from those strong and intriguing eyes of her childhood enemy. As Bellatrix circled around her she studied Malfoy. Dark circles surrounded those beautiful eyes and his face looked thinner than it had previously. His jaw was clenched and his fist in tight fist. As if he was restraining himself. But why? Her question was cut short when two legs straddled her body and Bellatrix leaned close and her lips grazed her ears causing her to jump. _

_"Now let's mark you so that the world will know what exactly you are."_

_Her wand pressed into Hermione's forearm and dragged down erupting a scream for Hermione. _

_"Look at me sweetheart," whispered Draco's voice and immediately Hermione's eyes locked on his. She was taken aback to see tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry love."_

*~End of Flashback~*

Hermione could still not comprehend what had transpired that day. Did she imagine the voice in her head? Or had Draco really been communicating with her, it would be possible with the training he had endured as a Death Eater. If that is the case, why? He was the one person that made her life a living hell. Why would he care? It didn't make any sense. A knock on the door caused her to jump. Turing, she noticed a familiar dark hair green eyed boy, or should she say man peering in.

"Mione, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. I'll be right down."

Draco glanced at himself in the mirror. Since the transformation, his body has undergone some changes. Before he stood only at 6'0", but now he stood at 6' 4." Along with an increase in his height, his body has filled out. At the end of the war, he had thinned out to a point it wasn't healthy, but now he had a body of a professional muggle boxer. Draco shook his head and turned towards his dresser and grabbed a black t-shirt lifted it over his head. Looking down, his eyes caught the mark of his shame. His fingertips ran softly across his forearm and he began to feel his eyes sting with unshed tears. Tears he would only shed for one person.

Her soft cries filled his head as he gazed at his mark. That day while she was enduring unimaginable pain, he just stood there. All he wanted to do was run over there and kill Bellatrix with his bare hands for causing her so much pain, but he couldn't unless he wanted to get her and himself killed right in the spot. So he did what he could do, comfort her. Watching the pain she was in almost killed him, and in that moment he didn't understand why he was so drawn to protect her. All those years he taunted her and belittled her because of her blood. Of course those beliefs have diminished and had diminished prior to the ending of the war. The pull towards her was strong and he had been overcome with this need to protect her. Then he didn't understand, but now he does. Hermione Granger is his mate, his veela even then was reaching out to protect her.

The thought of seeing her again, caused a burst of warmth to spread through her chest. Would she still smell of wildflowers and parchment paper? Would her milk chocolate brown eyes hold the warmth and innocence they have always held or had the war taken that from her? He frowned at the thought, he did not want his mate to be broken or forever change by past events. He had dreamed of the softness of her skin and lips. What noises would she make as he trailed his fingers to her most private place? How would she taste?

"Draco," a firm voice came from behind the door.

"Yes mother?"

"It's time to go sweetheart."

Draco looked into the mirror and noticed his eyes had morphed into the onyx color of his inner veela. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and a low growl erupted within his chest. After a few moments, Draco had gotten his veela under control and was ready to head to his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with witches and wizards of all ages. Hermione smiled as she came closer to the Hogwarts Express. She was finally coming home. These last few months have been extremely difficult to adjust. After the war, Hermione left to find her parents. Unfortunately she was unable to protect them from everything. Jane and Henry Granger died on April 15 in a fatal car accident in Sydney, Australia. Memory of it still knocks the breath right from her chest and her vision to tunnel. They died not knowing they had a daughter. Did it happen quickly? Did they die in pain? Was there anyway that it could have been prevented? She failed them, she sent them to Australia, and she sent them to their death.

If Harry had not gone with her, Hermione doesn't know what condition she would be in. Together they left almost immediately after the war had ended. Ron stayed to be with his family as they grieved over the death of Fred. With a kiss goodbye Hermione and Harry left for their journey to Australia. When they reach the home that her parents had been residing, Hermione was shocked to see a young blonde woman open the door. Her words still echo in Hermione's mind.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins passed away this spring. It was quite tragic. They went out for a drive it and a truck went through the stop sign, crashing into the poor couple vehicle. Where they friends of yours?"_

_"Yes close family friends." _

Three months. Three months she and Harry stayed in a small hotel room in Australia. Those three moths she didn't speak, would barely eat. Hermione was barley living. Harry though, never gave up on her. He would great her every morning with a smile and would hold her as she slept. He stayed with her when she went through her parents old things, taking what she wanted for keep sakes. Without him, Hermione wouldn't have made pass her parents death. After Hermione felt she could move on, they headed back home to the Weasley's. It was when they returned that Hermione's world was turned upside down once again.

While they were away, Hermione wrote to Ron once a week, but never had received a reply. She had thought that after their kiss in the camber of secrets and the one before she left that they would finally be working on a relationship, but apparently she was wrong. When they entered the house there were many alarmed faces which puzzled both Harry and Hermione.

_"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked_

_"Upstairs dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. When Hermione went towards the stairs, Mrs. Weasley grabbed her arm, "You don't want to do that." _

_"Why?"_

_"Hermione-"_

_"Ron and I are packed for the honeymoon-hi Hermione," said Luna with sparkling blue eyes._

Ron had moved on and didn't seem to find the need to write her that his heart had belong to another. They haven't spoken since, and to Hermione's please, Ron had decided to not attend Hogwarts this year to make up the previous year. She could stomach to look at him, but it wasn't long after that when the dreams began. The beautiful blonde with a blurred face haunted her dreams every night. Thoughts of him made her palms sweat, heart race, and a burning trail to her core causing her to squeeze her legs together. Suddenly, her arms pricked with goose bumps and awareness spread through her body. She felt a strong pull towards someone. She needed to find him, she needed to touch him. Hermione began to circle around with her eyes frantically searching through the crowed until they landed on him. Her dream man with the silver grey eyes. This man was Draco Malfoy and she needed him more than her next breath. Her breath caught as his eyes morphed into a black color and his began to walk towards her.

Each step closer he got the faster her heart began to race and the more aroused she became. Hermione was completely oblivious to the sudden quite that encompassed the platform, all eyes were turned to them. Draco stopped in front of her and placed a large hand on her face digging his finger into her hair pulling her head back to expose her neck. Draco dragged his nose down her neck breathing in her scent. The touch of something warm and wet, which she soon realized was his tongue, dragged down her neck causing a strangled moan to escape her throat.

"Mine," he growled.

Hermione pulled back to look into his face, "Yours," she said and pulled him roughly towards her clashing her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next instillment. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Hermione's body felt as if it were on fire. There was a boiling need within her. The blood flowing through her veins was fuelled with wanton desire for this man standing in front of her. She needed him, all of him. Hermione growled in frustration of their height difference. Pushing on herself on her tip toes, she dragged her fingers into his blonde hair and she pulled him closer to her, trying to get as close as she possibly could. Draco ground his hips against her and she moaned as she felt his hard length against her stomach causing her core flame with an unfamiliar need that he could only fulfill. As their mouths battle in a lust filled fight, Hermione vaguely heard the calling of her name.

"Hermione," came louder, distracting her. "Hermione!"

With a groan Hermione detached her lips from Draco's and took in a shaky breath. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into a pair of black ones. Hermione cast her brown gaze around the platform and noticed that all eyes were on them and that the only sound was their ragged breathing. A blush began to creep up her neck towards her cheeks. Brown locked with blackish silver and all the sudden the images in of the man in her dreams became vividly clear. It was him, it had always been him.

"It was you," she whispered in awe as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek, "you're the man from my dreams."

Draco smiled lovingly down towards her, "It was me calling for you." Hermione cocked her head towards the side with a furrowed brow as she watched his eyes morph back into their normal silver. Just as sudden as they had morph to silver, they morphed to black and a menacing growl erupted from his chest. "Draco." Hermione asked with wide concerned eyes.

"Hermione," said a cautious voice behind her. Hermione turned slightly and her gaze landed on a pair of worried green eyes. "What's going on?" Harry took a step forward resulting in another growl from Draco.

"Harry," called a familiar red-head. Ginny approached cautiously and grabbed Harry's hand. Draco looked at their hands and his growling began to diminish, but not completely. "Harry lets go find a compartment on the train, Hermione will come talk to us soon."

Hermione mouthed thank you to Ginny as the two turned and headed towards the train, and at the same time the rest of the platform began to bustle once again. Snapping her head towards Draco, she noticed that her body was still completely glued to his. Slowly, she took a step back still watching him intently with curiosity etch on her features. _Change eyes color, growling, territorial…incredibly sexy…could he be?_ She asked herself.

"Did I make the brightest witch of her age speechless?" Draco chuckled and Hermione reciprocated with a blush.

"What are you?" she asked timidly, not reaching his eyes.

Draco grabbed her face between both of his hands lifting her gaze to his. "You know the answer. Just say it sweetheart." Hermione looked at him and with a deep breath she answered confidently, "A veela."

A soft purring nose emitted from his chest causing a soft smile to form on her face. Laughing softly Hermione lifted a hand towards his face, pushing a piece of hair back to look into his eyes. "You're the veela that Headmistress McGonagall warned about in our letters." A sudden realization occurred to Hermione and her eyes widened, "Veela's are only attracted towards their mates, so that means….that mean…that I-I'm" she stuttered.

"You're my mate." He stated.

"Holy shit," she whispered causing a loud surprised laugh to erupt from Draco. The sound of the train caused both to look towards the express. "We should be going, but we need to talk about all of this," she said waving between the two causing another smile to form on Draco's face.

"I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes, I do," she blushed. "But I have to head towards the prefect cabin to assign duties and then I need to speak to Harry-"a growl erupted from his chest causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow. "Honestly Draco! I snogged you senseless in the middle of the platform and you are getting territorial towards my best friend, who poses no threat what so ever!" Hermione stepped closer and placed both hands on his chest. The growl turned into a satisfied purr. "I don't know what this is and I really don't understand it, but what I do know is that it feels right." Standing on her tip toes she places a gentle kiss on his lips and turns towards the train leaving a stunned, but happy Draco.

Hermione frantically walked towards the back of the train to the prefect compartment. _Not making a good first impression as head girl,_ she scolded herself. Running late to the first meeting and practical dry humping Draco freaking Malfoy in front of everyone! Her thoughts shifted towards Draco and most importantly his mouth. Biting her bottom lip with a groan she felt the familiar rush of arousal. _God he could kiss!_ Shaking her head from her wayward thoughts, she opened the door to the compartment to see various faces that all looked at her with interest.

"Hello everyone. I'm Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl of this year." Hermione glanced around hoping to find the head boy, but discovered no person with Head Boy badge. With a crinkled brow she began to pass out the various forms that had rotation schedule for the duration of the journey towards the school. "I apologize for my tardiness, and I will apologize for the Head Boy as well-"the sound of the compartment stopped her in mid-sentence. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. She turned and gasped as she came face to face with the man who has managed to rock her world in this past hour. "Draco," she whispered.

"I apologize for being late, I was a tad preoccupied and needed a moment," he announced not breaking eye contact with Hermione. His eyes dragged down her body and a full body flush began to spread across her body. She began taking deep and shallow breaths. Her nipples tightened into tight peaks begging for his touch. Clearing his throat Draco turned towards the prefects and continued the meeting.

Throughout the duration of the meeting they continued to exchange heated gazes. Sexual tension filled the cabin making it almost unbearable to stand in. Hermione tried to squeeze her thighs together in attempt to bring some sort of relief. Draco's nostrals flared as he caught the scent of his mate's arousal. He needed her alone and her alone now. "We all understand what needs to be done and what your duties are?" he asked in a strained voice. His gaze passed across the faces of the cabin and took in the nods. "Very well of to it. I need to speak to Hermione to cover the nightly patrol rotations for the upcoming month."

Draco gazed at Hermione and took in her appearance. Her face was flushed and he could see the outline of her nipples in her zip up jacket. Each breath she took was shallow and quick. The strong scent of feminine arousal filled the compartment cause his cock to strain against his jeans. With a determined step Draco stepped towards her and thanks to his enhanced veela hearing hear her whimper of need.

Draco stood directly in front of her as his chest grazed her chest as she let out a hiss at the contact. With the final click of the compartment door Draco slammed his lips against hers. Hermione let out strangled groan opening her mouth for the assault of his tongue. Strong hands slid pass her hips to cup her ass pressing her closer to his highly aroused body. Bending down, Draco slid his hands down towards her thighs picking her up, which she immediately wrapped her legs tightly around his waist grinding her hot core against his aching cock.

Together their tongues battled as he kneeled onto compartment seat laying her beneath him. Draco left her mouth with a whimper of her protest and began trailing his lips down her neck. His canines elongated and he felt the venom fill in his mouth as he breathed in the scent of her neck. How he wanted to mark her and make her his, he couldn't. She needed to claim him first. Which he needs to explain to her. Lifting his face he looked into her eyes and could see the lust and desire for him and he ground his erection towards her. Hermione bit her lip and grounded her hips against him causing him to groan.

"Hermione baby, we need to stop," he hissed out as she ground her hips against his again.

"Draco I…I need," she whimpered.

Draco crashed his lips against her. Pulling back he whispered against her lips, "I'll make you feel good, and then we will talk okay." Hermione nodded vigorously and captured his lips in another heated kiss.

Trailing his lips down her neck once more, he reached for the tab to her jacket and slowly pulled down the tab. Draco dragged his tongue over the tops of her breast and the sat up lifting her with him. Roughly he pulled her jacket from her shoulders revealing a body that could make a grown make cry for the opportunity to just gaze at it. Slim, but toned arms, and a tight abdomen. His veela purred in approval as he lifted her tank top and is revealed a sexy naval piercing.

Hermione lifted her arms as he pulled her shift over her head and tossed it to the compartment floor. "You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily as his eyes traveled from her white laced cover chest landing on her naval. "And sexy," he stated against her lips and the kissed her deeply pushing her to lie back down on the seat. Kissing his way down her chest stopped at her left breast and cover her nipple through the fabric and sucked hard.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped throwing her head back. "More please!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Draco pulled the strap of her bra down and revealed an erect rosy nipple and his mouth immediately began to water. With a strangled groan, Draco dove and pulled that nipple in his tight wet mouth. Hermione shivered and moan beneath him. Moving his mouth from her breast, he began to trail his lips licking and kiss down a path towards her naval. Once he reached the silver rose piercing, he rolled his tongue around it and dipped his tongue in her naval. With a soft kiss at the edge of her jeans, Draco looked towards Hermione silently asking if it was alright to continue.

"God yes," she groaned up biting hard on her lip.

Draco reached his hands towards her jeans. With quick work, he unbuttoned, unzipped, and began pulling her jeans down her tone legs. To his great surprise, sexy little bookworm had a naughty side that he couldn't wait to see more of. An innocent white lace thong barley covered her bared soaked pussy from his gaze. Draco slowly pushed her thong to the side and licked her clit. Hermione let out a strangled scream and jerked her hips. Taking both of his hands, he quickly removed her tong, held her hips still, and began to devour the best meal of his life.

"Fuck," she croaked and the word went straight to his already aching cock. Lifting a hand, he slowly pushed a finger into her tight wet channel, and she exploded screaming his name.

Tell me what you think. -H


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I have a break this weekend from classes I hope to have another chapter uploaded this weekend. I hope it was worth the wait and I do apologize. Please review. I would love some feed back. Thank you again. **

Chapter 3: Answers

Hermione continued her ragged breathing as waves of ecstasy pulsed through her body. Draco carefully removed his finger from her tight channel causing her body to shudder. No one has ever touched her this way. No one has ever made her feel this way. Her body felt heavy, and her legs and arms continued to lay there, unable to move. Hermione ear perked as she heard shuffling around the cabin. _Oh my god, _she thought. Her eyes flew open and her body shot up to attention. Glancing down at herself, she flushed in embarrassment when she realized she was in only her bra.

Without looking Draco in the eye, she took the cloths he had out stretched in his hand and began to dress. Tears pricked in her dark eyes. Biting on her lip to prevent it from trembling, she slipped on her jeans and began to step towards the window. Hermione Granger doesn't lose control like that, it's not her nature. _He must think I'm some kind of whore_, she thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. Draco slipped her arms around her waist, resting his chin on her cheek. Brown met silver through the reflection on the glass of the window. Instead of a typical Malfoy smirk, his face held concern as he watched her carefully.

"I'm so embarrassed," she whispered.

Draco let go of her only to pivot her to face him. Gentle fingers swapped away her tears and his hands encompassed her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes, I do! I completely lost control and acted so wantonly. You have a whore for a mate-" I stopped as I heard a vicious growl erupt from his chest.

"You are pure, an innocent. Never speak of yourself that way ever again," he spoke through clenched teeth. "This inability to control our desires is normal. It's a veela thing."

Hermione watched him with waiting eyes. As minutes passed and he didn't expand on his explanation, Hermione huffed in frustration and rose her hands into the air. "I need more than that Malfoy. You said you would give me answers."

"Alright Granger. Have a seat then," he gestured towards that opposite bench. The watched each other with cautious eyes as they took their places across from one another.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in impatience enticing a smirk from Draco. _God she's sexy when she's flustered, _he thought and inwardly groaned as his cock began to swell once again. "Tell me what you know," he said huskily.

Hermione cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, clenching her legs together to ease some of this tension that had begun to build once again between her thighs. The temperature in the room filled. Sexual tension so think it would take a knife to sever through it. An aroused blush appeared on her cream colored cheeks. Her breaths were soft pants that echoed through the small cabin. With a quick shake of her head, Hermione locked eyes with Draco. "Veela's are highly magical and sexual creatures. They have fangs, wings, and are commonly misperceived as vampires. The one major difference between vampires and veelas is that a veela just needs the blood of his mate to survive," Hermione's eyes traveled the length of his body as she continued. "The veela portion of a witch or wizard lays dormant during pubescence, and when the witch or wizard reaches the age of seventeen, the veela has reached maturity and will begin to surface. At this point the veela will reveal the identity of their mate by various dreams, which they use to communicate and call to their mate. The sole purpose of a veela is to find and claim their mate, if they do not, they will die of a broken heart."

Draco chuckles, causing Hermione's wondering eyes to snap up towards his. "I'm am impressed. Now I know you have questions, when do you not?"

Hermione averted her gaze and blushed. "How am I your mate? We were childhood enemies, I just don't understand…"

"The veela begins to search for its mate as early as eleven years old. It chooses its mate based on compatibility, strength of its mate, and its sexual attraction towards it mate," Draco's eyes blackened.

"So you're saying…" she whispered.

"I've always been attracted to you, I have always wanted you."

Hermione stared at Draco as she let his words penetrate her thought process. _I've always been attracted to you…I wasn't just one sided_, she thought to herself. She remembered her mother at that moment. He mothers warm smile and how she would smell of roses from the work she would do on the garden. Jane Granger was a free spirited woman, whose heart held love for not only the people around, but also all the elements of the world. Hermione remembered having the most moving and inspirational conversations with her mother, while Jane was a work with her delicate hands immersed in the dirt.

_Flashback_

_"How do you know you love someone," Hermione asked while handing her mother the gardening shovel. _

_"Love is complicated Mione, and I couldn't possible explain it."_

_"Could you try?"_

_Jane gazed into her daughters matching brown eyes and knew her daughter wouldn't relent, something was troubling her 16 year old heart. "Very well, love is not just black and white. It can be easily obtained, but there are different levels of love, different types. For instance, the love that you share with your father and I is a love that is quite strong, but it is not the same love that I feel for you father or what you feel for this boy," Jane locked her gaze onto her daughters, noticing the wideness of her eyes. "Romantic love isn't easy. It is tiresome and trying. Love should be all consuming and passionate. It shouldn't make sense, it should just feel right. It should be hard, but the hardest love is the strongest, and it's well worth it."_

_End Flashback_

"I know you probably find it hard to believe, but I have always been fascinated by you. You're beautiful, smart, challenging, innocent, brave, and incredibly loyal. All of those qualities justify the fact that you are too good for me and I do not deserve you."

Hermione watched Draco carefully. His normally confident stature had transformed into that of a very defeated man, shoulder slouched and head bowed down. His over grown locks partially guarded his face, but Hermione could still see that torment within his grey depths. "I should have stopped her," he croaked. _Bellatrix, the manor,_ she thought as she placed her one hand over her damaged skin in hopes to shield her reminder of that day. "I should have ripped her throat out for laying a hand on you, but I was a coward. I…I sat there and watched her carve the word I torment you with." Tears began to slide down his cheeks as he continued. "I listened to your screams and your cries and didn't do a goddamn thing-"

"You did everything!" Hermione yelled. She fell to her knees in front of him, and grabbed his face lifting his gaze towards hers. "You spoke to me. You kept me fighting. I have never blamed you for that day, and I never will." Hermione softly wiped away his tears and spoke in a gentle whisper, "You saved my life, even if you don't believe it. Your voice was my only saving grace in that house and I thank you for that."

Draco crashed his lips against hers pouring all of his sorrow and guilt in the kiss. While Hermione reciprocated with a kiss full of hope and forgiveness. The two continued to kiss, battling for dominance until they broke apart gasping for air. Together, they caught their breath with their foreheads pressed together, refusing to break complete physical contact.

"I accept this," Hermione whispered.

"What," Draco gasped, pulling back, cupping her face, and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I accept that you are a veela, and that I am your mate. I don't understand this and I don't need to. This feels right and I want this." Once the final word passed her lips, a golden light encircled them and burst into the air. The pull that they felt towards one another before just became stronger.

"You've just completed the first phase," he growled.

"The first phase of what?" Hermione asked in sex fogged haze, licking her bottom lip as her normally brown eyes, which were now almost black, were fixated on Draco's lips.

"The first phase of the bonding ritual." Then his lips were on hers.

**Hope you enjoyed. -H**


	4. Chapter 4

**The semster is finally over! I will be trying to update weekly. Hopefully to complete this story by next term. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 4: Caught

"Oh Merlin," she gasped as Draco pulled her bra aside and latched his mouth on her rose colored nipple tugging it hard. Pleasure shot from her chest to her core. Hermione grasped the back of his head pulling him closer, almost afraid he was going to stop. _Oh, please don't stop. Never stop, _she thought.

Her one free hand begun to travel down his shirt feeling the hard muscles beneath. The coolness of his belt touched her fingers, and she jerked at the sensations. Heart pounding, she caressed the warm bulge beneath his jeans, and gasped at how large he was. An overwhelming need to touch him, overcame her. Just as she reached for the opening of his belt, the noise of an opening corridor and a strangled gasped filled the room.

Hermione's eyes landed on an amused red-haired Wesley and her raven haired boyfriend. However, Harry did not look amused. His green eyes were round saucers which held shock, but gradually morphed into anger which was accompanied by a spreading redness that crawled up his neck and splashed across his cheek. All the while, Draco's mouth was still firmly latched onto her exposed breast. He flicked his tongue, and she bit her lip to hold in her moans of pleasure, but her friend didn't miss the firm hold she had on the blonde head as she continued to hold him firmly in place. No one moved, each holding a look of a deer caught in head lights, except for Draco who continued to toy with her breast.

"Harry," she said breathlessly. "I was just coming to talk to you."

"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while crossing his arms over his shoulder.

"I…I got caught up with something."

"I can see that" he replied coldly.

"Let me explain."

"I will, but it better be a good explanation."

Hermione waited, hoping Harry would turn around so that she could adjust her clothing, and quite frankly regain her composure. The minutes ticked by and no one had moved. Harry continued to stare daggers at Draco. Hermione shot a pleading gaze at Ginny, who immediately understood. "Harry, sweetheart please turn around before you see more of Hermione than you ever intended too."

"Shit!" he yelled turning so fast that he almost tripped over his feet. Luckily, his girlfriend was there to stabilize him with a soft giggle. _Ginny is never going to let me live this down, _Hermione whined to herself.

Draco's silver eyes locked onto her brown ones, and he grounded his erection against her heated core emitting a groan from her. Hermione started daggers at him, smacking him on the shoulder. Draco detached his lips from her breast with a chuckle. They quickly rearranged their clothing and sat straightforward. Hermione cleared her throat indicating that is was safe to look. Harry slowly turned around and made his way towards the set opposite from them with Ginny close by his side.

"Now tell," he said through clenched teeth. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well…you see-it's actually" Hermione started, but was cut off by Draco.

"Potter, you've heard of veela's before right?"

"Yes, but what the hell does this have to do with anything?"

Draco wore his signature smirk and responded, "It has to do with everything."

Ginny gasped and grasped Harry's arm in realization, but was in too much of a shock to relay her revelation to her highly confused boyfriend beside her. "You see Potter," Draco spat. "I'm a veela, and Hermione is my mate."

"Like hell she is!" Harry exclaimed and Draco growled in returned. Hermione noticed his eyes darkening into the black she had notice earlier on the platform, but just as she was about to say something, anything to calm him down, Harry opened his mouth. "You will never lay another finger on her. You understand me. I will never let you near her ever! All you will do it hurt her, belittle her, and make her feel as incompetent and worthless as a piece of gum beneath your shoe."

"Harry stop," Ginny cried, but it was too late Draco jumped and move in an inhuman speed towards Harry cowering over his seat. Draco lifted a hand, that Hermione noticed morphed and his nails were now elongated and sharp as steel, firmly encompassing Harry neck.

Draco stared down into the eyes of the man that dared to threaten to keep him away from his mate. Pure, unaltered hatred spread through his body. A strange feeling, as if he was falling from a cliff, overcame him. His entire body shook as his grip tightened around the neck of the boy who lived. Suddenly, he understood. He was losing control, and the veela was taking over. _Calm down, you need to calm down_, he thought to himself. _You can't kill him, it will hurt her._ Draco snatched his hand from Harry's neck, who dropped to the ground overcome with strangled coughs. Draco turned and looked at Hermione whose warm eyes were now filled with unshed tears.

"Mione," he whispered, and fell to his knees before her in defeat. Draco laid his head into her lap whispering his apologizes in a constant mantra of "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Hermione looked from Harry who was watching Draco with utter confusion. She followed his gaze towards the man who was sitting at her feet. She understood, he lost control, but it didn't stop the paralyzing fear that spread throughout her body as she watch her friend almost reached his perilous fate, all because he loved her.

Hermione could feel the turmoil within Draco. It wasn't as strong as it will be one day, but it was enough to make her heartache. She would do anything to take away what he was feeling at that moment. "Draco," she whispered, but he did not hear her. "Draco, baby please look at me."

Draco first stiffened, and then slowly lifted his beautiful face to meet hers. Gone was the blackness of the veela within, and now in its place was the man that confused her, but intrigued her all at the same time. A man that she could easily find herself falling madly in love with. "Draco, you have nothing to apologize for."

"What!" Harry protested, but Hermione lifted a hand to cease him further. All her attention of the man before her.

"Draco, he could never keep me away from you. I've accepted you. No matter how confusing or scary all of this is, I've already accepted. Nothing will change that." Hermione smile along with letting out a breath of relief as she watched his eyes transform to their normal silver hue. She placed a gentle kiss upon his lips and lightly pushed his shoulders indicating him to face the others of the room. Once, he was settled sitting on the floor between her legs Hermione locked her gazed upon her raven-haired friend. "Well Harry, are you quite finished so we can explain everything in more detail?" Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione began to toy with Draco's hair unconsciously as he began to speak.

"Malfoy's are the longest running line a male veela's in the wizarding world. Each child born to a Malfoy will carry the trait of veela which will come to its maturity by their 18th birthday. Concepts of the veela are kept secret except for the information which the veela's themselves have chosen to make public. That of course is the basics such as eye color change, high sexuality, and the importance of a veela's mate. When there is any threat towards the veela's mate, the veela within the wizard prevails. Physical changes happens sucks as talons form on the hands and in some cases the appearance of wings-"

"Wings?" Hermione's asked. "I haven't seen yours."

Draco turned to face a perplexed Hermione and could only smiled at the flush of embarrassment upon his mate's cheeks. "I hope for your sake you never see them. They don't make me feel to masculine."

She chuckled and whispered, "Continue please."

Draco turned forward and opened his mouth once more. "Like I told Hermione, the veela begins to search for its mate as soon as the age of eleven. Feelings for the chosen mate begin to manifest and surface usually by age 15. Once a veela reaches the age of 18, the veela has matured. The sole purpose for the veela is then locating its mate. This is done through dreams, which both veela and their mate experience. The dreams reveal physical characteristics such as hair color, height, sound of their voice, and their scent. When the two cross paths it's the scent the draws them near each other. At that moment it's as if the world has tilted on its axis, and all that matters in this world is her."

"So that's how you knew that Hermione was your mate, her scent gave it away?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had figured it out before, but the first time I caught her scent today clarified everything for me."

"Don't veela's have power over the opposite sex? How am I supposed to know you are not taking advantage of her?"

"Listen here Potter, veela's release pheromones that rise the sexual awareness and desire of all those of the opposite sex around them. That is increased tenfold with their mate is near. I mean look at Weaslette over there-flushed skin and she's continually squeezing her thighs together."

Harry's eyes snapped towards his girlfriend and he took in her appearance. Everything that Draco stated was true. Ginny's porcelain skin was flushed in arousal, he could see beads of sweat sliding down her neck. Her nipples peaked and pushed against the thin fabric of her shirt, and her thighs pressed hard together as she fidgeted against her see. "Ginny?" Harry whispered, noticing the distraught look on her face.

"I can't help it," she replied with a husky tone that only Harry himself has ever heard. Harry lifted his green gaze to watch Hermione. Hermione was calmly running her fingers through Draco's blonde hair, looking very content, "Why isn't Hermione affected?"

"She is Harry? You're just not looking close enough." Sure enough, Harry noticed her quick breaths. Her pupils were so dilated that the normal milky brown eyes looked black. A flush covered her entire chest and spread caressing her cheeks.

"So you are influencing her?" He accused, feeling his blood boil within his veins.

"NO!" Draco shouted causing everyone in the compartment to jump. "It is not something that I can control! I can promise you that she will be taking this at her own place."

"And how in the hell is she supposed to take it at her own place it she has you releasing all of your pheromones making her fall to you will."

"Slughorn has a potion prepared for me. This potion will inhibit the release of pheromones and any other control my veela could possibly exhibit. She will be unaffected. Potter, I want to date her. I want to get to know her and her to know me. I want her to fall in love with me, not because she has to, but because she wants too. Only the first phase of the bonding ritual has been completed. She can still walk away at any time."

The compartment feel to somber silence. The light in Draco's eyes which he had when Harry and Ginny first arrived in the compartment diminished. Only sadness and heartbreak shined within their silver depts. "You're willing to give her up, to die if she chooses not to become your mate?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes," Draco croaked with tears building in his eyes, but they never once broke contact with Harry's.

"Harry," a soft voice broke through, breaking Harry and Draco's connection. Both pair of eyes turned towards a set of brown ones. "I want to try. What I am feeling for him, scares the hell out of me, but the thought of pushing him away feels as if someone has shoved a knife in my chest. I know you don't trust him, but trust me." A tear slipped down her cheek, and a pain whimper escape Draco's chest. "Please, Harry I need you to trust me."

"Okay, I'll trust you." Hermione broke into a wide grin holding happiness that shine as bright as the sun. Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

The rest of the train ride went without any event. Ginny and Hermione filled the compartment with bubbling chatter. Draco watched Hermione as she interacted with her friends. Her eyes were wide and full of light. She had a faint tinge of pink on the surface of her upper cheeks. Hermione was the type of person that talked with her hands, he could only laugh as the gestured became more pronounce the more excited she became.

Draco couldn't help, but wonder what his mother would think of this enchanting creature sitting beside him. His mother was a quite woman, keeping most thoughts or opinions to herself, but that may be due to the fact if she did open her mouth my father wouldn't be afraid to shut it for her. The amount of times Draco witnessed his father raising a hand towards his mother was probably equivalent to the number of stars in the sky. If his father found out about Hermione, any acts against her would be tenfold that of what he's done to my mother. The thought of this made his blood boil.

Hermione abruptly ceased her conversation and turned worried brown eyes in my direction. _Damn connection, _Draco thought. Ever since the completion of the first phase, Hermione and Draco were both aware of the emotions each were feeling. He couldn't even lie, because she would know instantly. "Draco? Are you alright?" she asked, touching my hand softly.

"I'm fine. I will tell you later, I promise."

Hermione must had saw or felt something because she accepted his response and turned back towards Ginny, but never released his hand.

****Later in the Great Hall****

The sorting ceremony had just completed, and the great hall was surrounded by excited chatter. There was a large growth of students this year. Parents that refused to let their children attend during the war and a few year prior have finally allowed them to attend no that the threat was no longer present. Because of this the first year class was the largest that any one has ever seen. However, if one was to look closely, they would notice the faces of those who were previous students, their smiles were strained and never truly reached their eyes. Non one would think that only months ago this hall was filled with the bodies of the dead, those who fought to make what is happening right now happen. No amount of repairs could take away echo of death of this room.

New Headmistress McGonagall stood before the students scanning the faces before her. With a soft smile she began her feast address, "Welcome students, to a new year here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know for many that being back here only brings memories of bloodshed and death, but it should also bring memories of hope and victory!" The room broke into a thunderous applause. McGonagall rose her hands, quieting the room. "To honor those who have fallen, this November Hogwarts will hold a remembrance ball which will be planned and directed by our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Lastly, this year in our attendance we have a matured veela. If he could stand?" She asked and her gaze landed on Draco. Slowly he stood, and there were gasps and whispers creating a soft hum among the students. "A veela is a powerful and dangerous creature especially when seeking for his mate-"

Draco interrupted, "I have found her."

McGonagall tilted her head in a perplexed manner, which was accompanied by a creased eyebrow. "And who is she?"

Silence filled the room. Flickering eyes wandered aimlessly around the hall for any indication of the mystery girl. Hermione's heart pounded. She did not want everyone to find out this way, but it was better. If they kept it a secret, who knows what someone would say or do that would trigger a response from Draco's veela. The possible outcomes brought a fearful chill from her. Hermione took a shaky breath and stood before the school. "It's me. I'm his mate." Hermione heard Draco's pleased growl from across the room, and she felt a warmth of absolute delight spread through her chest with an echoing smile growing upon her face. Her happiness however was shortly outlived by the words of her fellow Gryffindor's.

_"Her? How? She's not remotely pretty?"_

_"I bet they have already mated? She seems desperate enough that she would through herself at any one who shows her the slit bit of affection."_

_"Whore"_

_"Tramp"_

_"He will never love her"_

_"It has to be a complete mistake"_

_"No one could ever love her or want her. I would want to spend forever with that emotionless prude know-it-all."_

Tears welted in her eyes. Betrayal was the first emotion that she had felt. Then the greatest pain she has ever felt erupted within her chest. _They really thought that of me? _She thought as a tear slid down her cheek. It's not as if they were wrong in what they have said. They were all things that she has said and thought about herself ever since he told her she was his mate. _She wasn't enough, and never would be enough for him. _Suddenly, a roar erupted within the hall, bouncing against the walls. Everyone jumped, but Hermione who felt the warms of strong arms surround her. A shudder passed her as a calm spread throughout her body, and she pressed her face against his hard chest, breathing in his sent. She felt protected, safe within his arms. Once she was sure enough of herself and had calmed down, she lifted her gaze and gasped as the sight she seen. Draco's eyes were completely black and his fangs were descended and were displayed for everyone to see. His talons were fully formed holding her close to his body, but were shocked her before was the display of his wings. They were outstretch spreading in there full length behind him. The total length being seven feet and the color of his hair. _He was so beautiful._ Even those around her were frighten, she was not. To her great puzzlement, her breathing became quick and shallow, her breast heavy with tightened nipples, and the now familiar throbbing between her legs became present. She could feel her arousal increase, all she wanted to do was throw herself at him. So she did.

Her lips crashed against him, and he immediately responded. His growl that was once to ward off those who were threatening became the familiar growl of pleasure, her growl. Their tongues battle against one another. Hermione ranked her fingers through his hair, pulling herself on her tiptoes to get closer to him. She need to be closer to him, to feel him. God she wanted him! Draco nibbled on her bottom lip, and slowly pulled himself from her and she growled in frustration and tried to pull him back towards her. Draco chuckled and placed a final soft kiss on her lips. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and recognized the blackened eyes, but took notice that his wings have disappeared along with his talons.

"This is why I warned you all in your letter and just moments before to not have such a reaction," Headmistress McGonagall stated in an exasperated manner. "Now you students have bared witness to the veela, no it's best not to tempt him to make his appearance again. Let the feast begin!"

Hermione began to sit and Draco followed sitting right next to her, and the her great amusement, no one at the Gryffindor table said a word.

**Review and tell me what you think. -H**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all of those who have review, followed, or favorited this story! I know I am trying to work on two stories at the moment, but I am completely inspired right now with this one. I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know how it was, I did try to take into considerations made by those who did review. Thank you once again, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Rules

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace of the Head's Dorm Common room. The gears of her mind were grinding at hyper speed and she felt a headache beginning for form behind her eyes. In the last twelve hours, her life has completely turned upside down. She was alone for the time being because Draco went to see professor Slughorn about the represent potion. Hermione decided to take this time without his presence to layout some ground work. There was no WAY she was completing the bond anytime soon! They hated each other for years, how could she just jump willing into his arms?

"He said I can take this at my own pace…" she mumbled. "How the hell do I do that?"

As romantic as the idea of being a veela's mate is, it wasn't at all how she imagined her love life to turn out. What about dates? What about the slow build-up of getting to know one another and falling madly and hopelessly in love with one another? She wanted flowers and fucking rainbows, not passionate kisses and sensual groping! Sure all of the R rated activities were nice, but it not how she wanted this to pan out. She wanted the man she was destined to be with for the rest of her life to love her not to simply lust after her. She wanted him to find enjoyment simply by her company, by being near her, or talking to her. Was that so much to ask for?

Hermione was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't notice that Draco had entered the room. His silver eyes watched her and an amused smile appeared on his face. Draco could feel her anxiety through their most recently strengthen bond. One moment he could feel happiness then fear then doubt. Her emotions were running wild. Draco took a step forward and gently reached for her arm halting her unconscious movements. Hermione's heart jumped in her chest and a scream erupted from her chest. In an instance, Draco found himself on the floor with a wand digging into his chest and a highly terrifying Hermione standing above him.

"Babe?" Draco as cautiously hoping she would lose the crazy eyes at any moment.

"God, Draco why in the hell would you sneak up on me" she groaned." I spent almost an entire year running and fighting for my life. WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She yelled while jabbing her wand into his chest with each word.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't think." He said as he held his hands up in surrender. Hermione reached down to grasp his hands and aided in lifting him to his feet. Draco shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as Hermione laid a hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart. Even after all this time, she was still in survival mode. She wondered if she would ever break from it. Draco's warm voice broke her from her thoughts, "I didn't think you would still be up?"

Hermione lifted her brown gazed and her heart that was just calming down jumping into hyper speed once again. _Well no better time than the present. _"We need to talk…about us." Panic flashed across his face. "You said I was in control of how this panned out, correct?"

"Yes," he said tightly.

"Then I need to set some rules." She sat down and gestured with her hand for him to follow suit in the chair across from her. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at him with the same look she always wore when she was serious. _Oh boy, _he thought as he gripped the arms of the love seat so tightly his knuckles turned white. "One, you will not kiss me again until I initiate it."

"I could always persuade you," he stated huskily and his silver grey eyes morphed into a smoky grey. The veela wanted to come out and play.

"You wouldn't." she stated with a raised eyebrow, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because you know I would never forgive you for forcing yourself upon me. Yes, I would enjoy it at the moment, but you said I had control and you wouldn't risk breaking any small amount of trust you have with me." Draco growled knowing she was right, if he and his veela wanted to win her over, they had to play by her rules. "Number two. You will not touch me unless you ask first. That means hand holding or a simple caress on the cheek. Any physical contact will stop, you need to earn the right to touch me again."

Draco's eyes turned black and anger boiled in his veins. "Can we negotiate?"

"No." Hermione's nostrils flared and she narrowed her eyes silently challenging him.

"Fine," he hissed.

"Number three. Every day we will dedicate an hour for just us." Draco's ears perked at this rule, maybe he would get some lovin- "In this hour, we will just talk. I want us to get to know each other. You want to date me? That's exactly what you're getting and you will start from the very beginning." Draco cocked his head to the side assessing this delightful and aggravating creature before him. _Where she going with this, _he wondered. "I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not even your friend. Get to know me, flirt with me, and then you will have to ask me. Maybe I'll even say yes."

"You really want me to work for it don't you Granger?"

"Just because I am your mate doesn't mean you don't have to earn it. I know you have grown up getting everything your spoiled heart desired, but my heart, my body is not something for the taking. It's a privilege and honor to have in your possession." Even though he wasn't too thrilled about these rules, she did have a point, and she looked so sexy when she laid down her hand. "Rule number four, you will start calling Ginny and Harry by their first names and with less venom." Draco growled loudly and Hermione simply raised an eyebrow. "They are the only family I have. If you want me, you get them as well. We are a package deal."

Hermione bit her lip and looked to the ground. Draco watched her intently, he knew she wasn't done by the constant emotional roller costar he was feeling, but he could tell she was nervous. She was biting her bottom lip as she always did when she was thinking about something that held a level of complexity. She was also absentmindedly twirling one of her curls with her pointer finger. There was a crease in her forehead that only appeared when she was this immersed into her thoughts or engrossed in a book, he was surprise is didn't leave a permanent mark when she relaxed. After about ten minutes, the crease disappeared, and Hermione lifted her brown gaze.

"Rule number five, you have to take me on real date once a week or once every other week. I'm talking a real date. One that require me to wear a pretty dress and for you to bring me flowers. I want to be wooed damn it! I don't want you to just tell me that I am beautiful, but I want you to make me believe it. I want you to show me a side of you that no other girl has ever seen before. Learn to love me, and show me how to love you. Do not me make me regret giving this a chance."

Draco moved from his previous position to his knees and slowly made his way towards her. Once he reached her, he sat back on his heels and looking deeply into her eyes. Vulnerability shined so strongly, he taken aback. He lifted a strong hand towards her face when he sharply pulled back remembering rule number two. "Can I touch you please," he asked softly. Hermione's response was a light nod. Draco slipped both of his hands into her curls and pulled her face towards his resting his forehead against hers. "I will follow all of the rules, even if some of them I don't agree with," he chuckled and his heart sored when her melodic laugh touched his ears. "I can promise you this, I promise to fall head over heels in love with you. I will be damn if you ever doubt the love I will feel for you. I can't say I love you just yet, but I can't wait to."

Hermione lifted her face, and tears slipped down her cheeks with a bright smile to accompanying it. "I can't wait either." She laughed and Draco's veela purred. They stayed like that from quite some time until Hermione moved away and grabbed his hand walking them closer to the fireplace. Draco watch as Hermione conjured up a blanket and sat down looking at him with her doe brown eyes silently asking him to join, which is was unable to refuse such an opportunity. "How about we play a muggle game."

Draco scrunched his nose is reluctance and Hermione could only laugh. "It's not as horrible as you might think it to be. Humor me please."

Draco sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Fine, I will play you stupid muggle game."

Hermione bit her bottom lip to contain her smile of delight as she slipped her fingers between his intertwining them. "Okay it's quite simple. It's called twenty question, but due to it being so late we will dwindle it down to ten. That means you get five to ask and I will get five. When you ask a question I will answer, and you will then answer your own question. Understand?" She asked looking at him intently. She noticed his furrowed brow and laughed. "How about I go first and we will start with and easy one?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Okay what's your favorite color?"

"Well I use to think green, but lately I have been more inclined to brown." Hermione blushed and looked at their entwined hands. "And yours?"

"Green, but you mustn't tell anyone. I would be shunned from my entire house."

They laughed as Draco thought of his first question. "Hmm. What is your favorite food?"

"Pizza," she said deadpanned and had the most serious expression he had ever seen on her face. Draco burst into laughter causing Hermione to join. "Your turn."

"Strawberry tarts."

"Something you have always wanted to do?"

"Drive a car."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. "You, Draco Malfoy, want to learn how to travel the way muggles do? I would have never thought I'd live to see the day." She teased and watched as he waited patiently for her answer. "Get a tattoo."

"Mmm. Where?"

"Down boy," she laughed.

"Okay? How far have you gone sexually?"

Hermione blushed and her brows furrowed in anger. "You would Malfoy!"

"Back to last names," he said with a raised eyebrow and his notorious Malfoy smirk.

"What we did today," she whispered looking down, refusing to meet him in the eye.

"You don't know who please that makes me," he growled. Pleasure coursed through her veins and she lifted her gaze towards his and noticed his sliver eyes were once again black. "Who I've been with doesn't matter, but as the rules of your game. Five."

"Five," she groaned. "How am I to compete with five different women!"

"There's no completion."

As much as she wanted to believe him, Hermione still had her doubt, but that may be her own demons. "What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"I've actually been offered a position here at Hogwarts. Slughorn plans to retire and I plan to take his position in potions." Hermione mouth dropped open. "Don't look so surprised."

"It's not that I'm surprise, I'm impressed. I also find it interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"I was offered to teach transfigurations this year, but I told Headmistress McGonagall that I planned to be a healer."

"You will make a wonderful healer."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"When's your birthday?"

"In a few weeks actually. September 19."

"An older woman, I like that." Hermione smacked his shouldered playfully while she laughed. "Mine June 5."

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

Draco looked uncomfortable for the first time. His eyes wandered anywhere but her face. Clearing his throat he began so softly that Hermione had to lean in to hear him. "After the war, my mother and I tried to find ways to make amends and to better ourselves. One way, we thought, was to find ways to connect with those of the muggling world. So every weekend I went to a public library in muggle London and read to children for hours. My mother and myself continued this and began to spend more time in muggle London so much so that we actual live in a small flat there now."

"That's wonderful Draco." A faint blush appeared on his cheek. Hermione rose one of her delicate hands and caressed his cheek. "You never cease to surprise me."

Draco rose his one hand to cover hers. "Your turn."

"I love to sing," she whispered. "No one, but Harry has ever heard me sing."

"I hope to one day." They softly smiled to one another and dropped their hands into Hermione's lap where she caressed his hand with her free one. "On a serious note cat or dog?"

"Cat."

"Wrong. We will not have a cat as a house pet. I want our children to have a strong dog to protect them."

"You want children?" Hermione gasped with her heart racing so fast she thought it would burst from her chest.

"I want lots of children. And you?"

"I want a few as well. I was an only child it was dreadfully lonely."

"Last question. What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"A romantic candle lite dinner by a beach. Yours?"

"Anywhere you are."

Hermione quickened her pace as she finished her last quarter of a mile of her morning run. When she was fifteen, if anyone would have asked her if she could run five miles she would have laughed in their faces. When it became that war was inevitable, Hermione realized that she needed to prepare herself. Then her, Harry, and Ron were on the run. They were always running. Once the war end, she just hasn't been able to stop running. Running was the only time that her mind stopped. Running had become her escape.

She reached the front of the castle and continued to run up the stairs towards the Head's Dorm ignoring the looks from those around her. Hermione reached the portrait and breathed out the password and it gracefully opened for her. Not bothering to remove her headphones, she unzipped her jacket revealing a sports bra, and dropped the jacket onto the nearest surface. Hermione walked towards the fridge and pulled it open grabbing a water bottle. After she cracked open the cap, she downed its entire contents. The melody of her current favorite fluttered in her eyes and warm smile formed on her face.

Hermione's hips began to sway as she let the rhythm of the music take over. Her eyes closed as she opened her mouth to sing.

_That feeling, that doesn't go away just did  
And I walked a thousand miles to prove it  
And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts  
The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks  
As you sail from me_

_Alarms will ring for eternity  
The waves will break every chain on me  
My bones will bleach  
My flesh will flee  
So help my lifeless frame to breathe_

Hermione lifted her arms into the air and belted out the chorus.

_And God knows, I'm not dying but I breathe now  
And God knows, it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew_

Draco shut the shower off and stilled as he listened closely. His heart fluttered at the realization that it was Hermione singing downstairs. He jumped from the shower and quickly magically dried and dressed himself and ran towards her. As he reached the bottom of the stairs his knees almost gave out at the wonderus sight before him. Hermione's hair was pulled high in a messy bun. A few strains of uncontrollable curls escaped their place and cascade around her face. Her body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat from the run she just finished. He was captivated by the movement of her hips and the passion on her face as she completely succumbed to the music she was listening to. Hermione bit her lip and the realist smile he has seen on her face appeared on her face as she spun on her heals, hands in the air, and sang once more.

_And God knows, I'm not dying but I breathe now  
And God knows, it's the only way to heal now  
With all the blood I lost with you  
It drowns the love I thought I knew_

Hermione opened her eyes and screamed. _God I have got to quit scaring her, _he thought. Hermione ripped the headphones from her ears, and the previous flush of exertion turned to embarrassment as he near closer. Hermione noticed his eyes were completely black as he stood toe to toe with her. It has been two weeks since they have arrived at Hogwarts. Draco has followed all of her rules and the two have been getting rather close, but the sexual tension was becoming unbearable. Draco tilted his head towards her neck and skimmed his nose against her, moaning as he breathed in her scent. He began to feel his canines elongate and his grip on his control was slowly slipping. Draco pulled back abruptly. "Hermione, go!" The desperation in his eyes made her not question him as she ran towards the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

After dinner, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione decided to head to the library and work on their homework together. They had a potion to prepare for potions, and Slughorn wanted and introductory essay on the potion by Friday before he would allow anyone to begin making the potion. After the first week, interest of Draco and Hermione began to dwindle down thanks to the fact that Harry proposed to Ginny. It was all quite romantic and she couldn't be happier for her two friends that were sitting before her. Hermione suddenly noticed Harry whispering in Ginny's ear. She could only imagine what it was because her red-haired friends face morphed into something that could only be described as lust. Hermione groaned in frustration and in small parts jealousy. The last two weeks have be great emotionally between Hermione and Draco, but physically she was beginning to realize her first two rules were slowly going to them both. Harry and Ginny's head both snapped towards her with concerned etched on both of their faces.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Please, just stop with the seductive whispers," she growled.

Ginny laughed all knowing. "Someone sounds jealous."

"I am not."

"You have seemed rather tense lately. Malfoy not fulfilling all your desires?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as she felt the warmth of embarrassment flood her cheeks.

"What?"

"Fine! We are trying to take things slow. The only problem is that I can barely stand in a room with him without wanting to tare his clothes off! Why isn't the represent potion not working?"

"It is," answered a deep voice from behind them. Hermione groaned as the voice sent shivers down her spin. She clasped her legs together to ebb away the newly awaken throbbing between her legs.

"No it's not," Hermione whimpered.

"What you are feeling is our own sexual desires for one another. It has nothing to do with my veela." Draco said as he knelt down in front of Hermione. Her heart hammered in his chest and he leaned closer with his lips brushing against hers. "The represent potion cannot repress feelings that are not magically enhanced or influenced. This is the desire we feel for each without the influence of my veela. It's always been there. We have just tried to mask it with harsh words and petty arguments. Can you only imagine how intense this will be when you allow the veela's magic."

"Son of a bitch!" Hermione yelled and roughly grabbed his face between her hands and smashed his lips against hers. They both groaned at the contact and all of her frustrations fell from her in waves. It was a heaven, pure heaven. Tongues battles against one another. Draco's hands skimmed up her sides and over her shoulders into her hair igniting a flame lite path on its way. Hermione clawed at his chest groaning at the feel of his muscles beneath her hands. She groaned as she began to fiddle with the buttons of his uniform shirt. Getting fed up with this time consuming task, Hermione grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tore it open flinging buttons across the room. "Yes," she hissed as she scrapped her nails across his nipples enticing a strangled moan from him. Hermione trailed her lips down his neck, licking and nipping as she moved towards his chest. Her tongue swiped across his nipple and she playfully nipped at it laughing as he growled. There was an unfamiliar tug on her canines and a mouthwatering scent of citrus pretreated around her.

Suddenly, Hermione was shaken from her lust filled stupor. Draco had pushed Hermione away from him, and both were panting. Draco has this pain expression that still held the hunger that she craved to unleash. She tried to break his hold, but he wouldn't budge. She lifted her tongue towards her teeth and noticed her canines had elongated. That's when it hit her. She almost completed the second phase of the bonding ritual. He was stopping her. Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure. Slowly, her teeth transformed to their natural state and she opened her eyes to see Draco had redressed himself. Turning towards her friends, Harry and Ginny sat there with flushed cheeks and jaws dropped.

"Holy shit," both said.

Hermione cleared her throat and picked up her quill. "Rule's one and two are out."

"Thank Merlin," Draco said and kissed her cheek and booked out of the library ignoring all of the astonished looks aimed towards him.

**Please Review! -H**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, my mother was visiting. Here is chapter 6, I am currently writing chapter 7 and it should be up at some point today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 6: Birthday's

Draco knocked softly on Hermione's bedroom door, and when he didn't hear any short of movement he reached for the doorknob. Slowly, he turned it and gently opened to door. He had been in her room before, but what he saw surprised him. The walls were a light rose pink. Her bed was large with a large and he wouldn't even know she was in bed if it was not from her unruly brown curls escaping from the large white comforter that was piled over her body. Draco notice a desk on one side of the room. It was covered with multiple piles of books and parchments. To one it would look disorganized, but he noticed that each pile held a purpose. One was for her transfigurations essay, another for potions, and the largest divination her worst subject. The nightstand near her head held a picture of two people; one male, one female. He could only assume they were her parents. The male had ungodly curls, and now he know where her hair had come from.

He needed to wake her or she would miss breakfast. They were up until almost four this morning talking. So he could understand, why she was still asleep, but he also knows she is going to be pissed. He made his way toward the bed and sat down in its edge. Carefully, he pulled back her comforter revealing her face. His breath hitched. _She was so beautiful, _he thought as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. Hermione moan and leaned her face into his touch. "Baby, you need to wake up," Draco whispered.

"No...Draco I want sleep," she whimpered trying to turn onto her side, but he pulled her back. "Let me sleep Draco."

Draco did the only thing he thought would wake her up, he kissed her. Hermione immediately responded, opening her open to him. Draco swiftly licked her bottom lip and then slipped his tongue between her lips tangling it with hers. Draco growled lowly and pulled himself fully on the bed. Hermione kicked away the blankets and opened to him and Draco swiftly slipped between her legs, grinding his aching cock against her center. "Draco…we need to stop." Hermione groaned out as Draco nipped at her neck. "Then promise me you are getting up and will not go back to sleep. You have already no longer have time to take your morning run."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed as she shoved him and sat up in bed. "What time is it?"

"7:30. Breakfast will is at 8 before double potions."

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?"

"ME? It's not my job to wake you up in the morning Granger." Draco was pissed that she was taking her frustrations out on him. Just minutes ago they were completely fine. Now here he was angry and beyond horny. Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, and she did the same. The longer they started at one another it was as if they could feel the air around them started cracking with sexual tension. Hermione's breath caught as Draco near closer to her. The small hairs on her arms stood in attention as goose bumps covered her skin begging for his touch. "Go on a date with me," he asked.

"When?"

"Friday. I want to make you birthday special."

She swallowed and nodded her head. "Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Good. I'll have your outfit laid out for you. All you have to do is be ready by 6," he directed and then gave her a long and deep kiss. Draco stepped from the bed and laughed at Hermione's dazed look. "You have 15 minutes, best hope to it!"

Draco turned and head towards the door when he felt something soft hit him harshly on his back. He chuckled when he looked down to see one of her pillows at his feet. "You, Draco Malfoy, cannot do that!"

"Do what," he asked as he turned to face her flushed face.

"Get me all hot a bothered and then just walk away!"

"I can though," he stated with a raised eyebrow. Hermione stood and reveal that she was wearing short shorts and a tank top that had ridden up revealing her naval piercing. Draco couldn't help himself as he wondered if she was wearing a bra. Hermione raised her own questioning eyebrow and sauntered towards him while biting her bottom lip, and Draco new he underestimated her innocent mate. As she neared him she lifted a hand and placed both hands on his chest. Leaning in she licked and nipped the side of his neck and Draco felt himself begin to tighten. Hermione dug her nails in her chest and ranked them down to the waist band of his jeans. With that one move, Draco almost completely lost control. He yanked Hermione towards him and crashed his lips against hers. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Hermione pulled herself away with a smug smile upon her face. Draco hissed as he felt on of her small hands cup him through his jeans, and then she turned and walked to the door that connected to the joined bathroom.

Hermione reached the door and then turned once again to face him. "You see baby," she said while her hands grasped the hem of her tank top. "You can't tease me and expect to get away with it." With a quick movement, Hermione lifted her tank top and through it the floor, and the sight before him made him groan and laugh at the same time. He got his answer, and he was happy with it. Miss. Granger doesn't wear bras to bed. Draco's blackened eyes skimmed across her chest and his mouthwatering with the need to take the perked nipples into his mouth causing her to scream his name in pleasure. The sound of her chuckle brought his eyes back to hers. "See you at breakfast." Then she turned and shut the door behind her.

"Well played Granger, well played." He laughed and headed towards the Great Hall, but not before adjusting himself.

****Outside of the Great Hall****

Harry was heading for breakfast. Ginny was taking a little longer this morning due to last night's activities. Harry smiled proudly at that thought. "I rocked her world last night," he mumbled. Just as he neared the door he heard his name at a distance. Looking up, he noticed it was Draco. _Merlin, I'm calling him Draco now, _he thought, as he rolled his eyes and walked closer to his approaching form.

"Hey, what's up mate," Harry greeted with a smile. He had to admit, Draco was trying, and if he was trying he should too.

"Hey, Pot- Harry. I was inquiring about a favor."

Harry tilted his head and creased his brow, thoroughly intrigued. "And what's this favor?"

"I'm taking Hermione on our first official date on Friday for her birthday." Draco said handing over a piece of parchment that Harry began scanning. "I know that you probably wanted to do something for her birthday too. So what I have outline here is a time and place. I need you to gather the troops and wait for Hermione and I there. I plan to take her to dinner and another surprise, and then I will bring her to meet everyone at the given location."

Harry smiled, impressed with the care and time Draco has dedicated to this. "She will love it, but a little short notice. You're asking a lot to happen, I mean it's already Wednesday."

"You're the Goddamn war hero. Make it happen," Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Okay. Is that all?"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "No, Hermione told me that you went with her to Australia to pack up all of her parents things, things they didn't even realized they had. Like pictures of her early childhood with them. I was wondering if you could bring those to our dorm today around 4. Hermione generally dedicates the time before dinner to homework in the library. I want to give her a gift that carries more meaning than if I just bought her something. I could really use your help and your trusty red-headed side kick."

"Did I just hear my name?" Ginny asked as she joined the group intertwine her hand with Harry's.

"Are you in?"

Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling at him, silently communicating with one another. Harry then turned towards Draco. Draco stood there so ridged waiting for Harry's answer. The desperation clearly evident on his face. If someone would have asked Harry a year, maybe even just months ago, that Draco Malfoy would be asking help from him, he would have never believe him. _Maybe Hermione's right, _Harry thought. Harry never doubt Hermione before. He trusted her with his life, so maybe he shouldn't doubt her trust on this.

"Yes, we're in," Harry said confidently.

****Later in the Library****

_"__Stand up," Draco commanded. The huskiness of his tone caused shivers to shoot down her body settling in her center. Hermione stood without any amount of protest. Draco skimmed his fingers up her shoulders and moved to the center grasping her tie. As he pulled her tie loose, he began kissing along the side of her neck. Hermione gasped when Draco sucked on the area where her neck met her collar bone. _

_"__Take off your shirt," he growled. _

_Hermione rose her hands and slowly opened her white uniform shirt. When she reached the bottom, large hands skimmed up her bare stomach leaving a trail of fire in its path. Draco shoved her shirt from her shoulders and onto the floor. Those same hands then grabbed onto her shoulders and pivoted her to face him crashing his lips to hers. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her skin was on fire. She needed to get closer to him, so she pressed her chest and stomach against his to where no part of her wasn't touching him._

_Draco pulled back and moaned as he looked down on her. His fangs were elongated and his eyes were black. The disarray of his hair caused by her fingers and the flush on his cheeks made her core burn with need. "God you're so sexy," she groaned kissing him again. Draco grabbed her hips and placed her on the table fitting herself between her legs. "Don't you dare stop," she warned as he moved his lips to her neck. _

_"__Lean back," he whispered against her skin. Hermione leaned back against her elbows throwing her head back as Draco dragged his tongue down her body to the waistband of her skirt. "I need you," he choked out and he breathed in her scent. "And I can smell you need me too." Draco flipped up her skirt and kissed up the insides of her tights. Hermione couldn't breathe. Her body was vibrating in pleasure. "Touch me, please," she groaned lifting her hips. Draco chuckled and pushed her underwear to the side and encompassed her clit. "Yes!" _

"Miss. Granger!" Hermione jumped and turned to see Madam Pince staring at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" Madam Pince took in Hermione's flushed cheeks and how the girl wouldn't stop fidgeting in her see.

"Yes," she gasped. "I'm fine."

****In the Head Dorm Common Room****

Draco clenched on to the table trying to fight the urge to find Hermione and make his claim and bond with her. He could hear her calling out to him, even if she didn't realize that she was the one doing it. Daydreams were just as potent as the dreams at night. Suddenly, an image of him with his mouth between her legs flashed in his mind and he felt himself harden. He could even smell her arousal all the way in this room. Then the image was gone. His mate was awakened from her afternoon dreams.

"Draco, are you doing okay?" Harry asked as he dropped the photographs he was currently looking at.

Draco chuckled darkly. Trying to regain composure. Venom pooled in his mouth and his teeth refused to retract no matter how long he imagined Headmistress McGonagall naked. "It's Hermione. She's calling out to me. I need you to distract me."

"Why do you two keep fighting it?"

"She's not ready," he whispered. "I want her to be ready."

"If she calling out for it doesn't that me she's ready?"

Draco slammed his fist into the table with such force it cracked causing both Harry and Ginny to jump. He snapped his blackened gaze towards Harry's. Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm, concerned with Draco's next reaction. "Her body is ready for me yes!" He yelled. "But, emotionally she's not. I will not take advantage of her, until she tells me she is ready."

"Draco," Ginny said softly. "We are not questioning your treatment of your mate. We support you, because you know the best for her, she's your mate."

Draco was hit with another bout of arousal. His hold on the table tighten, and his control was slipping. "Someone please fucking distract me!"

"Uh…uh." Harry stumbled. "During the war, I would find Hermione sobbing during her sleep. They would start as soft cries and gradually she would become hysterical. I would have to hold on to her all night for her to calm down. It still happens." Ginny and Draco eyes widened as they looked at Harry. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Ginny, that's why sometimes I'm gone in the middle of the night and am not back till the morning. I leave to check on her to see if she's going to have an, I guess you can call it attack. She puts on this front that she is okay, but in all actuality I've never seen her this broken."

Draco's eyes began to sting and he dropped to his knees on the floor. He wondered why he could feel such despair and sadness. If he would have just opened his eyes and seen the connection, maybe he could do something, anything to help her. His mate was hurting and he wasn't helping her. He wasn't protecting her. His veela cried out and failure spread throughout his body. Harry walked around the table and knelt in front of Draco.

"Her nightmares are less frequent, since you have come into her life. Can I tell you something else?" Draco nodded his head. "She tends to talk in her sleep, and lately she says your name with a small smile on her face."

"Really?"

"Yes, you make her happy."

Draco's veela purred in content. Harry helped Draco to his feet and the three of them went back to work once again.

****Friday Morning****

Hermione just stepped out of the shower. She managed to finish her run twenty minutes quicker than normal. It might be because she is on complete edge. All night she had be pondering what Draco had planned for her birthday. He was so good at keeping a secret, which the thought she made her roll her eyes. He's a Slytherin for gods sakes. Hermione grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked towards the sink and began her normal morning routine. Once her teeth were brushed and she had applied a small amount of make-up, she bent down to the lower cabinet to grab her hair dryer and curling iron. For some reason whenever she magically dried her hair, it was a frizzy ball. Some things are meant to be done the muggle way, even Ginny does all her beautifying with muggle products and techniques. If only she realized that in her earlier years, maybe she would have caught Draco's or any other boy's attention….not that she would want any other boy's attention. Draco was everything she wanted, and that made her heart soar, but also scared the living hell out of her.

Her hair was dry and she decided to turn on some music as she curled her hair. Her mind began to wonder as she curled her hair, not really need her full attention to the task. Draco was starting to become the focal point of her life. All throughout the day her attention would always revert to him. What perplexed her was the fact that Draco was still the same infuriating man she had known since she was 11. He still challenges her at every turn in class. They still bicker like they use too, but its different now. He doesn't hurt her feelings anymore when they are arguing, it actually causes this tingly feeling at the pit of her stomach.

Hermione finished her hair and began dressing. She had on her skirt, stocking, and her white blouse on, but unbuttoned revealing a creamed colored laced push up bra. When she walked into her bedroom, she turned on the light and screamed. There on her bed was the one and only Ginny Wesley. "Who would have known, Hermione Jean Granger wears sexy lingerie." Ginny said, as she raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"God Ginny!"

"Did you always wear sexy undergarments or is it the new blonde babe in your life?" Hermione places both hands on her hips scowling at Ginny. "Have you caved yet?"

Hermione groans and throws her hands in the air. "No, I haven't. My virginity is still well intact." Hermione began to button up her shirt, as Ginny shifted on her bed to sit Indian style.

"I don't know why? Sex can be so…so good. I mean Harry the other day did this thing with his tongue-"

"STOP!" Hermione screamed and walked over to grab her tie. "I don't want to know what Harry can do with his tongue or if he has a cute freckle above his ass," Ginny opened her mouth, but Hermione silenced her with the raise of her hand. "He's like a brother Gin. I don't want to know."

"Fine," she whined and stood. "Let's go to class so you can get ready for your birthday night with Draco."

Hermione bit her lip and furrowed her brow. "Are you sure Harry isn't upset that I am not spending today with him?"

"He understands. I promise."

Together the two walk out of her bedroom and towards the door heading to their first class.

****McGonagall's Office****

Draco walked into the Headmistresses office hoping to catch her before she went to teach transfiguration. To his delight she was still at her desk. Without even looking up, McGonagall addressed him. "What is it that you need Mr. Malfoy?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were able to up the security for tonight since she will be off school grounds."

"You will be followed by two aurors and there will be three waiting for you with the others. No one will touch her Draco I can assure you that." McGonagall continued to write on the parchment before her. The only noise within the room was the scratch of a pen and Draco's rapid heartbeat. _I need to tell her,_ Draco thought to himself. She can't assure anything if she doesn't know the extent of the danger. Hermione is now a target, and it is all his fault. Draco scrambled to sit into a chair placing his head into the palm of his hands. "My father knows," he whispered. The scratching stopped and Draco lifted his gazed towards hers.

"Knows what?"

"That Hermione is my mate. My mother told him on her last visit. I have begun to receive threatening messages from various followers of my father. So far, none have been a specific threat towards Hermione's safety, but I am still concerned."

"I'll increase the protection."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

Draco stood to leave the room, but was stopped by a soft clearing of a throat. Without turning to look back, Draco patiently listened. "Keep her safe."

**Please review and let me know what you think. -H**


	7. Chapter 7

**I did promise to have another chapter up today. So here it is. I had fun writing this chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this one. There is a little adult situations here...so you've been warned**

Chapter 7: Wonderful Surprises

_Your clothes are laid out on your bed._

_Meet me in front of the castle at 6._

_-DM_

Hermione felt a smile beginning to form on her face. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her. Glancing at her watch, she realized she was in the library a hell of a lot longer than she anticipated. She only had an hour to get read. She turned towards the window and took in her reflection and grimaced. From running her hands through her hair from the passed hour in a half, her curls were now frizzy and completely out of control. Her bottom lip was swollen from her constantly knowing on it as she worked. Eyes read from hours or reading were accompanied by dark circles from lack of sleep the night before, due to her excitement. "I look like shit," she groaned and began to gather her book throwing them along with her notes carelessly into her bag.

Once everything was accounted for, Hermione made a mad dash to the Head Dorms. Her door flew open and she dropped her bad to her feet. Slowly, she made it towards the bed and assessing the attire he had picked for the night. There were brown leather bottom sandals that resembled a flip flop. The top parts were a cream color and the center was a flower that resembled that of a daisy. Dark low-rise skinny jeans with a thin cream belt laid beneath a crop- top. The top was the same cream color with lace going across the shoulders and continued down until it reached the point of the top of her breasts. At that point, the cloth was solid and on continued until her sternum. There was no way she was wearing this. No one has ever seen that much of her body exposed…well expect for him, but he wanted her to wear that out!

As if he knew her doubts, there was another small envelope on the top with her name written in his familiar script. Hermione grabbed it and slipped out the card.

_Don't think about anyone else._

_Wear it for me. _

_You have a beautiful body._

_Besides I love seeing that sexy naval ring of yours._

_-DM_

Hermione let out a shaky breath. Draco wasn't even there with her and his written words caused a blush to spread across her body. She imagined the darkening of his eyes as he would look at her in this outfit, which caused her to moan and squeeze her thighs together. Shaking her head out of her sexual haze, Hermione turned towards the bathroom and started the shower.

****Front of Hogwarts Entrance****

Draco scanned the area. He notice one blonde haired man hidden behind some brush and gave him a slight nod. Draco had noticed a total of four aurors so far. Knowing that they were here relieved some of his tension. Tonight was about Hermione, he didn't want to jeopardize that because of his own demons. The words still flashed through his mind. _Blood traitor. You will pay. _He as everyone else knew there were still death eaters and loyalist to the Dark Lord still out. The war had officially ended, but there were still monsters that were still peaking behind darkened corners. As long as Lucius remained in Azkaban, Hermione would remain semi-safe. Lucius would kill her if he was given the chance, because killing her would kill him. Not in a literal sense, because they have already begun the bonding process, but he would live a life a darkness and despair. He would walk through life heartbroken and empty. A soft calling of his name broke in from his somber thoughts.

Draco turned and gasped at the sight before him. Hermione bit her lip and began fidgeting her fingers together as she stood before him, clearly uncomfortable in the clothes that he had chosen for him, but he couldn't understand why. She was absolutely breath taking. Her jeans hugged her hips and tone legs. The sight of her naval ring made him want to drop to his knees before her and run his tongue across her body and taking that ring in to his mouth. His gaze continued to take in the sight before him, and he felt his veela come to the surface. Venom filled his mouth and all he wanted to do was sink his teeth in the skin where her shoulder and neck met.

"Draco," she rasped out.

Draco snapped his gaze to her face. Her cheeks were stained pick and the lip between her teeth was pulled in deeper. "The things I wish I could do to you," he growled. Draco chuckled as he heard her quicken heart rate and noticed the dilation of her pupils. His sexy little bookworm wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

"What would you do to me?" She asked huskily as she took a step towards him. She continued her journey until they were nearly nose and nose to one another. Once she invaded his personal space he was assaulted by her scent. Draco could no longer control himself, he had to touch her. He began to run his fingertips along the curve of her hips. Hermione moaned and let her head fall back in pleasure. A single touch set her on fire, and she was now burning in the internal flames ignited by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"First, I would remove this sexy little shirt of yours."

"Yes."

"Then, I would kiss my way down your body until I reached the waistband of you jeans." Hermione's pupils were now so large that the brown of her eyes were almost completely gone. Her eyes looked black, but not as black as his. "I would open those jeans and pulled them down your thighs, push the thong of yours to the side and take your clit into much mouth-"

Draco was cut off by Hermione smashing her lips against his. He felt the cool tip of her tongue asking for permission, and his eyes shot open. Softly he pushed her away and almost pulled her back into his arms when she whimpered. "I'm sorry baby, but we have a schedule to follow, and we are almost fine."

Hermione growled and Draco chuckled. "You're such a prat." She said as he grabbed her hand. "I may be a part," he said, "but, I'm a sexy prat who is about to give you the best birthday you have ever had." With that, they apperated. Hermione smiled as she looked at the building before her. She shifted her gaze towards Draco and lifted a questioning brow. "Greenwood's Tattoo Parlor?"

"You said you always wanted to get one, and I figure it could be something we could do together."

Hermione squealed and throw her arms around his shoulder. Draco laughed and took her hand to enter the shop. Once they were inside, they decided to choose something and surprise each other in the end. Draco watched as Hermione headed towards one room with a tattoo artist named Collin, Draco growled as he noticed Collin checking out Hermione's retreating ass. "Mr. Malfoy," asked his tattoo artist Dustin. "Ready to go?"

With much regret, Draco broke his gaze from Hermione's retreating from and followed Dustin. Dustin began moving around gathering his supplies and Draco took this opportunity to remove his shirt and get situated onto the seat. Draco decided to get a Celtic styled tattoo on his shoulder. He chose a design that represented love. There was a circle in the center and then a continual chain that created what seemed to appear as a triangle. Dustin began to work on Draco's shoulder. The pain was nothing compared to anything he has ever experience. He guessed that from experiencing the crucio curse almost on a daily basis due to continually failing the Dark Lord's wishes, a person would become more tolerant to pain.

An hour passed, and his tattoo was complete. Draco smiled, he was quite pleased with the outcome. He just hoped that Hermione would like it. Draco stepped out into the main lobby, forgoing his shirt so he could show her is new ink. He noticed her standing in the middle of the lobby with a huge smile on her face as he got closer to her. "That is so hot," she whispered. A blush formed her cheeks as she realized she said the words out loud. Draco frowned when he stood before her and didn't see were her tattoo was. "Mione, where?"

Hermione lined in towards his ear and whispered. "It's in a spot were only you can see." Draco groaned. The woman was trying to kill him. He was so caught up her didn't hear her whispering a spell. The burning sensation and slight dull pain from his tattoo ceased and he looked to see that it was fully healed. "Thank you." Draco leaned and kissed her lips. "Now I'm going to take care of the bill, but when I'm finished you are going to show me."

"Maybe," she said and then turned to leave out the door, shaking her hips as she did it.

"That is one sexy girl."

Draco's eyes blacken and he flew towards the counter grabbing the culprit by the collar. "She's mine," he growled. The blonde, who Draco realized was Collin, coward in fear nodding quickly. "Here's your money." Draco said as he slammed it down onto the counter cracking it. Never taking his gaze from the blonde, Draco slipped on his shirt and then slowly backed out of the parlors doors.

"Do you want to see?" Hermione asked from behind him, and all his anger dissipated and he eagerly pivoted his body to face hers. Draco felt his eyes widen as Hermione's hands went to the belt of her jeans and began undoing it. Once her belt was open, she popped the top button of her jeans and slowly lowers her zipper all while biting that lip of hers in an attempt to hold in her grin. Draco held his breath as Hermione pushed down the left side of her jeans and underwear revealing and small otter. The otter was on its back and in its hand was a heart. Within the heart, read the initials DM.

Draco fell to her knees before her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards his face. Warm lips pressed against her tattoo causing Hermione to gasp and grasp the blonde locks of her lover kneeling before her. "Oh god," she whispered with a shaky breath as she felt his tongue against her skin.

"I love it," he growled.

****Malfoy Manor****

Narcissa Malfoy walked to her kitchen in her and Draco's small apartment. She decided to make dinner for herself instead of ordering take out. Ever since Draco and herself moved to muggle London, she has taken a liking to cooking, but it's not as delightful as it is when she cooks for both her and her son. She opened the door of the refrigerator and grabbed the glass bowl that held the marinating chicken and closed the door to reveal the face of Lucius Malfoy

"Hello, wife," he growled. "I have a message for you to pass to our son." The glass bowl slipped from her fingers and shattered onto the floor. Trepidation alongside lust flooded throughout her body in wave after powerful wave. She feared what her husband would do to her son, but she lusted for the touch of her mate, who had been long parted from her arms.

"What's this message?"

Lucius handed her a small parchment of paper. Narcissa immediately grabbed her owl, and gave it the parchment and whispered coordinates to him. "Now my beautiful mate," he growled. "I need you." Lucius harshly grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her towards him and crashed his lips against hers. Lucius lifted Narcissa on top of the counter and ripped open her top exposing her breasts. Lucius trailed his tongue from the hem of her skirt, up her stomach, across the swells of her breast to her neck, and then sunk his fangs in, causing them both to scream out in ecstasy. Narcissa found herself seconds later pantiles and her husband cock buried to the hilt.

"Yes," she growled.

****Beach in Italy****

Draco and Hermione walked hand and hand down a path that led to a small table lit with a few candles and perched upon the table was a large pepperoni pizza. Hermione's mouth immediately watered. Draco continued to lead them down. The smell of ocean and pizza filled her senses. As they reached the table, Draco pulled out the chair for her. Once she was seated, Draco moved around the tale and joined her on the opposite end.

"I figured I would give you a candle lit dinner on a beach with the main course being your favorite food."

"Thank you," she said reaching over to grab his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I am going to warn you though, this will not be pretty."

Together they laughed. A calm silence overcame them as they ate and took in the immaculate view of the ocean before them. _It's perfect. Everything's perfect, _Hermione thought. She could have never imagined such an amazing day. The man before her was something that she never expected. He was so much more. Twenty or so minutes later Hermione had eaten over half the pizza herself and looked up to see a wide eyed Draco. "What?"

"You're so small…how to you eat that much?"

She shrugged her shoulders and laughed. The sun had set a while ago, and the stars were shinning brilliantly above them, and her mind turned towards Harry. A wave of guilt succumbed her. Draco immediately noticed a change and softly grabbed her hand between his. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about Harry." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but hadn't let go of her hand. "Since we were 14, Harry and I had a birthday tradition just between the two of us."

"It better not include anything involving you naked," he growled.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Knock of the territorial crap for a moment." Draco nodded his compliance and Hermione continued to glare at him. _He's such a prat sometimes. _"When the sun would set, Harry would come find me. Together we would go to the lake and drink and entire bottle of firewhisky and just look at the stars."

"You and Potter would get sloshed every year on your birthday?"

"Yes," she laughed. "With how crazy almost every year was for us, it was one time we could relax and be reckless teenagers."

"How did Potter even get a bottle of firewhiskey?"

"Our secret," she laughed biting her lip.

"I will find out you know," he said with his trademark smirk.

"Never," she whispered with eyes that held challenge in their depths.

"Before we go to our next and final portion of our night, I want to give you your gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything Draco," she said as he leaned over grabbing a bag from beneath the table. Draco placed it softly on the table and lifted his hands towards the gift indicating that she should open it. "Really, Draco you have already given me so much." Hermione lifted out the tissue paper and reached into the bag feeling what could be easily describe as a book. With a firm grasp on it, Hermione lifted it out and gasped. In the front, was a picture of the last picture Hermione and her parents had taken together. Beneath was simply _The Granger Family. _Hermione opened the cover and noticed photos with her parents from her infancy. As she continued through, her whole life unfolded with each page. A soft hand cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear she hadn't realize escaped her. "Draco this is beautiful. Thank you," she croaked.

"As much as I'd love to say I made it all by myself, I can't. I did have some help from Harry and Ginny."

"You just called him Harry."

"I'm trying. I really am."

Hermione stood and held out a hand for him, which he graciously took. Once he stood, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed a gently kiss upon his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he caressed her face. "Come on let's take a walk down to the beach."

****A bay Area****

Harry set his and Hermione's bottle of firewhiskey in the sand and patiently waited for their arrival. He couldn't believe that Hermione was already 19. He was just glad that she was able to live to be 19, because if they would have failed and lost the war, he could only image what could have become of her. In the distance, he noticed to figures. Harry turned around and signaled to the others to be quiet and he dimmed the lit tiki torches.

Draco and Hermione made it to the bay area, and he stopped and pulled her into his embrace. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco lifted her into the air and spun her around, and when he spun her he lifted two fingers from her back, giving Harry the signal. Harry brighten the torches and everyone stood shouting "SURPIRES!" Hermione gasped and Draco placed her onto her feet.

Hermione took in the faces. All of the Wesley's, except for Ron, Luna, Hagrid, Harry, and Nevil stood before her. Hermione felt her eyes begin to prick with tears and she ran towards Harry who opened his arms and brought her in. "Happy Birthday Mione! Draco said you and I can have 20 minutes to ourselves while they get a fire going. Ready?"

Hermione laughed as she spotted the bottle of firewhiskey in the sand. She walked towards it and picked it up. Before she grasped Harry's outstretched hand, she lifted her brown gaze towards Draco's gray ones. Pure happiness shone bright in his gray eyes, and a hint of mischief. "He knew about this didn't he?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Oh yes he did. Who do you think bought us this bottle of firewhiskey? I didn't have to sneak into McGonagall's stash this year."

Hermione laughed and grabbed Harry's hand and together they went to carry out their birthday tradition.

****Saturday Morning in McGonagall's Office****

Draco entered the room and noticed the seriousness of the faces before him. Harry, Tonks, Molly and Arthur Wesley, McGonagall, and his mother stood before him. A horrible feeling spread through him like fire. _Something is wrong, _he thought. "Tell me."

"Mr. Malfoy-" McGonagall started.

"Cut the bullshit. What happened?"

"Your father escaped Azkaban last night."

Those five words knocked the air from his chest as he stumbled into the chair behind him. "What?"

"Your father has escaped and he has a message for you," Narcissa said.

"He came to you and you let him go! But not after a good lay I'm sure." Draco yelled. Breathing heavily as the blood in his body began to boil and the feeling of control began to slip from him.

"It's more complicated than that, you should understand!"

"Where is it?"

McGonagall leaned over her desk and handed him the piece of parchment.

_You have failed me blood traitor. _

_I am embarrassed and shamed to call you my son. _

_You will pay. _

_I'm coming for her._

_She will be dead soon._

"NO!" Draco shouted and threw the parchment to the floor. Draco felt a burning sensation in his back and heard a tear as his wings sprouted. "Damn it!" He shouted and grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall smashing it into pieces. He flipped the desk, causing McGonagall to run to the other side of the room. Draco took his fully formed talons and began gouging the bookshelf in front of him. _He's going to kill her. I have to protect her, _he thought. "That fucking son of a bitch!" he growled grabbing and end table and throwing it, ignoring the horrified faces around him.

"Get Hermione," Narcissa whispered to Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand and sent a patronus. "Please come quickly," he whispered to himself.

****Great Hall****

Hermione was headed toward the Great Hall after finishing her morning run when she noticed a patronus of a stag stood before her. "Harry," she gasped and began to follow the patronus to him.

****McGonagall's Office****

"Where is she?" Molly asked jumping at the smashing of glass.

"She's coming," Harry assured, watching Draco. The poor man was at war with himself, he could only feel sympathy for him.

The door flew open and Hermione ran in still wearing her running gear. She looked at the group of people coward on the one side of the room, and then turned towards the enraged creature before her. "Oh, baby," she whispered. "What happen?"

Draco immediately stopped at the sound of her voice. Slowly, he pivoted around to face her. He was still growling exposing his fangs. His eyebrows furrowed over his blackened eyes and his wings outstretched spanning the entire room. Everyone but Hermione, Harry, and Narcissa coward at the creature before them. Cautiously, Hermione stepped towards him. She lifted both hands and encompassed his face and his eyes closed as he sighed into her touch.

"Baby, I'm here," she said softly caressing his cheek. "I'm fine."

Draco lifted his hands that had transformed back to their human form, and grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her hard. Hermione whimpered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. They kissed with such passion and desperation then they have every experience. Hermione could feel his anxiety and fear spurring her need to comfort and assure him. The two were so engrossed in each other they didn't not the retraction of his wings.

Draco rose a hand to the zipper of her hoodie and pulled it down. Hermione's eyes snapped open not wanting this to lose control before the others left the room. "You need to leave," she groaned out as Draco nipped at her neck and kiss down her chest. "He needs to assure himself that I'm fine and save…oh god…and there's only one way to do that and I can stop him so if you don't want a free so please-"Draco ripped her sports bra open and fell to her knees taking one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth pulling on it hard causing her to scream. "GO!"

The sounds of shuffling feet and a closing door was enough for Hermione. She began to let herself surrender herself completely to his touch. Draco kissed down her toned stomach dipping his tongue in her naval on his way down. Hermione squeal as he bit above her waistband before pulling down her sweatpants along with her underwear. Seconds later his mouth encircled her clit and her head fell back as she cried out.

"Spread your legs," he growled against her, the vibrations making her pull his face closer to her. She did as she was told and screamed out when she felt two fingers drive into her. Draco vigorously moved his fingers in and out of her while still manipulating her clit with his tongue. Sweat began to build on the entire surface of her body. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the endless abyss, tittering the pinnacle of pleasure that had once been unimaginable.

"OH FUCK!" she shouted as her orgasm crashed over her is powerful waves, her entire body twitching with the aftershocks. Draco took on last flick of his tongue and pulled his fingers out and stood before her. Black eyes connected with dark brown almost black. He continued to watch her as he lifted the fingers that had just been inside her placing them in his mouth sucking them clean. Hermione whimpered as she felt her pussy clench as the sight.

Suddenly on her on accord, she felt to her knees and opened her jeans. Reaching in, she lifted his cock from its confined and got her first look at her mates cock. "Holy shit," she whispered. It was hard, long, and think. She had to guess it was a little more than 9 inches long. Her mouth began to water and she was overcome the need to suck his cock dry. Without over thinking it, Hermione stuck out her tongue and licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock.

Draco growled and placed both hands into her hand pulling her closer. Hermione opened her mouth and took him in sucking hard. A sudden urgency overcame both of them, and Hermione began to pull him deep and faster into her mouth, lifting one hand to stroke the length of his cock she couldn't fit into her mouth and the other to cup she sac. Draco began to move his hips slowly at first until he was full on face fucking her. Draco groaned as he felt his ball tighten. "Baby, I'm gonna cum," he gasped looking down at Hermione face. Hermione lifted her mouth from his cock and said, "Cum in my mouth baby, I want to taste you."

"Shit," he gasped as she took him once again into her mouth, going down on his at the previous pace. It didn't take long until his was screaming out her name and cumming long streams into her mouth. Her felt her swallow and she began to suck him clean before placing him back into his jeans and standing. Shock was written on both of their faces as they looked at one another. "Okay," she swallowed hard. "Are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"My father's escaped and he's threatening to kill you."

"Fuck," she gasped, and Draco's semi-deflated cock stood at attention once more.

****Outside the Office****

Everyone stood uncomfortably outside the office, not wanting to look at each other in the eye. Harry and Arthur were holding in a laugh.

"I would have never thought that girl had a mouth like that on her," laughed Arthur. Hagrid, Tonks, and Harry started laughing hysterically. The others began to join in the laughter, but stopped with the swinging of a door. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she realized that everyone had heard everything. Draco was sporting a very satisfied smile, which turned into a laugh when Arthur Wesley gave him two thumbs up. Hermione smacked Draco on the chest and turned towards Harry, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Well the aurors have been notified. They are now looking for him as we speak, but for now we wait."

**Tell me what you think! -H**


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been a while, and I do apologize. Here's the latest chapter and the next I am already developing. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 8: Threats

It had been a little ove two months since Draco was notified about Lucius. Over two months since he has recieved the letter threating his mate. Some have been trying to say that it was an empty threat, but Draco knew his father. His father was planning something, and thankfully most of the ministry believed him, but that is most likly due to Harry Potter. Even though the case was still open, there has been no progress, and with each passing moment, Draco was getting more pissed off. It was already December and all the students were taking their final examinations, that included his beautiful mate. Draco had to smile at the thought of Hermione. He was so in love with her, but knowns that lately he has been so overcome with the task of locating Lucius that interaction between himself and Hermione has been limited. This fact made him and his veela moan in pain, but he knew he needed to find and kill Lucius. His number one priority was to protect her at all costs. Draco paced the floor as he waited for the Auror's to arrive. They said there was something that needed to be discussed. Merlin knows what news is to come.

McGonagall's office door opened, and Draco turned to see the Headmistress leading in two older looking men. Both carrying somber looks upon their faces. His heart dropped into his stomach. "What's happened?"

"First, let me introduce ourselves. I am Auror James Connolly and this is my partner Auror George Doran. We have been assigned to your case, and I promise you that we will not stop until Lucius has been captured and sent back to Azkaban."

"No," Draco growled, "You will not stop until he is fucking dead. He will not make it back to Azkaban, you will kill him when you finally get him in your sights."

Connolly cleared his throat and looked nervously about, "We have hit a bit of a wall, but something has happened-"

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED!"

"A body has been found, on the graves of Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. When didn't see a connection until speaking with Mr. Potter. That is then we found out that they were her parents. The girl that was dead carried resemblance to that of Miss. Granger, and in her hand was a black rose, and alongside it another note. The note just said tick-tock."

Draco clenched his fist trying to control the rage that was boiling within him. "Do you have any leads? Did he leave a trail that you could detect or how about a portkey?"

"Nothing thus far."

"Are you kidding me! Her life is at risk and you came here to tell me that you are now where near closer to catching him!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy-"

Draco stepped towards Connolly and stood towering over him. "Enough apologizing. Have you really tried everything? I don't believe you because you haven't even question me his son to see if I have any ideas where he could be."

"Do you?"

"There's a clearing in the woods that he used to take me to…but he would always blindfold me and would transport us using a portkey. He would never let me see because I was not yet a Death Eater. That's where my memories get cloudy. I took the mark, and I can recall the clearing itself, but not how I ever got there. The clearing had a larger tree with the carving of the dark mark. Death Eaters in my father's inner circle gathered there. Question Goyle and Crabbe they must know more than I do. I'm trying everything, but I can't seem to remember a goddamn thing! It is like my memories have been tampered with."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. It certainly sounds like your memories have been tampered with. Does your father have a pensieve containing his memories within the manor?" asked Auror Doran.

"The ministry has all the contents of my father's office, which would include his pensieve…" Draco trailed off looking at the floor. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Check the Malfoy vault. My mother could be hiding it."

"We will check into the and keep you informed. Do not hesitate to contact us if your memory clears." As Doran and Connolly went to leave, Draco rushed in front of them blocking the door. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Before you go, let me see the girl." Both looked hesitant. "I need to see it." Reaching into his cloak, Connolly retrieved a photography and slowly handed it to Draco.

A gasp fell from his lips as he took in the sight before him. The poor girl had to have been only 19, and her curly brown locks and milky brown eyes were similar to that of Hermione's. What struck him the most, was her pants were pulled down exposing her hip. On that hip was an exact replica of the tattoo that Hermione had. Beneath it was the number 30. _30? Tick-tock? _"Oh God…"

"What is it?" asked Connolly.

"The number on her hip, is 30. 30 days until he makes his finally strike. Don't you see? Tick-tock! The timer has started!"

Draco threw that photograph to the ground, and slammed his fist into the wall.

****Grand Hall****

Hermione's head was in her potions book. She was trying hopelessly to study for her final exam she had yet to take today, but her mind was focused on a certain blonde. She was worried about him. He has been tense since the threat made by Lucius months ago, and even though she promise him that the ministry was doing everything they could, and that she was safe, it had not been enough. She can't help, but wonder if the fact they are not fully bond, if that is putting a toll on him as well. Slamming her potions book, she grabbed _Veela's and their Mates _a book she found earlier today in the library. Opening it, she turned to the section pertaining to veela's actions and emotions prior to the claiming.

_Life Before the Bond_

_Veela's are always extremely protective of their mates, but they are more unstable before they complete their bond and make their claim. This is due to the fact that they are unable to fully protect their mate. When a veela and mate are fully bonded, the veela can not only dectet their mates feeling, but hear their cries of distress and locate them without being told where their mate is. Therefore, if a mate of a veela has not been claimed, but is threatened or injured in anyway, the veela will become emotionally compromised and there will be physical consequences. _

_The veela will use most of their magic focusing on the task of removing any threat in attempt to protect their mate. Physically, the veela will suffer from lack of appetite, insomnia, and fatigue. To suppress these physical ailments, the mate must have constant physical contact with their veela. This can be accomplished by hand hold, kissing, or in dire cases completion of the bond._

Hermione slammed the book shut, feeling nauseous. She has noticed all of these things with Draco. Almost every night she would awaken to feel his side of the bed cold. He was always in the common room reading through family journals, letter to his mother by his father, or contacting the ministry in attempts to find anything to find Lucius. She doesn't think Draco has truly slept in weeks. There were permeant dark circles beneath his beautiful silver eyes. During meals, he would just pick at his food. His normally full and muscular appearance has thinned dramatically. Draco's hair has grown so much that he can pull it back into a ponytail which he now typically wears it, and has a full face of facial hair. Hair of veela's generally grows more quickly than a typical man, which explains why many wear their hair longer, but Draco has just given up on attempting to maintain it.

"I need to find him," she whispered. It was her turn to take care of him, and quite honestly she has wanted to complete the claim about a month ago, but he has been so wrapped up in finding Lucius.

"Hermione, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you," Ginny asked softly looking at her friend with great concern.

"I need to find Draco."

Hermione stood up and attempted to leave, but was stopped by a gentle hand. "Harry is with him right now. I know you are worried about him, and I saw what you were just reading. Just give Harry a moment." Hermione huffed and sat back down with her head in her hands. _Damn that all knowing red head and her conniving four-eyed boyfriend. _"I love you even though I know you are talking shit in your head right now," Ginny said with a chuckle, and earned a frustrated groan from her friend.

***Head's Bathroom***

Draco growled as Harry pushed him to sit on the stool that he placed in front of the sink, making Draco look and grimace at his unkempt appearance. "I know," laughed Harry as he released Draco's hair from the hair band letting his hair fall past his shoulders. "I would grimace too if I look like shit as well."

"Bite me," Draco spat as Harry begun cutting his hair.

"I think you much rather have Hermione do that," Harry said and started laughing hard at his own joke. Draco, even though extremely irritated, had to laugh at 'Wonder Boys' cleverness. "How about you shave while I attempt to make you look like a man instead of a woman with luscious golden locks."

"Cut it out Wonder Boy," Draco growled, but did as Harry said. He knew that he has let himself go. Harry came to the common room 20 minutes ago with a hefty plate of food, and told him to get it together for Hermione. Thirty minutes later, Draco looked more like himself. Harry cut his hair shorter than he has ever worn it. Grabbing the hair gel from the cabinet and attempted to style it, and himself a more edgy look.

"Good. Now get dressed, Hermione's last exam should be finished and we will all be heading out to the train so to begin Christmas break. Thank MERLIN!"

Draco stood and watched Harry clean the rest of the mess on the floor with a flick of his wand. Just as he was about to leave Draco called out to him. Harry stopped and turned looking expectantly at Draco. "Thank you…you have been real great and understanding through all this. I also wanted to say thank you for sending the two auror's to come and speak with me. I know the ministry has been conversing with you the last two months because of your connections with Hermione...just thank you."

"Your family Malfoy, and I will always protect and help my family."

Draco opened his mouth to reply when they heard Hermione calling for him downstairs. Silently he told Harry that they would continue this conversation later, and together they headed out the door to find Hermione outside in the hall. Hermione took in his appearance and her mouth dropped. Draco's nose picked up on the familiar scent of Hermione's arousal in the air. Draco's veela purred at the fact that he was pleasing his mate. Harry discreetly headed down the stairs leaving the two of them staring at one another.

"Baby…" she whimpered. "I've missed you."

Draco's control snapped. He charged towards her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running towards her room down the hall. Once inside he kicked the door shut, and threw her onto the bed. If he wasn't so consumed with desire and need for her he would have laughed at her graceless movements removing her clothes whipping them to the floor. In a matter of seconds, Draco stood in just his boxers in front of Hermione's naked form on the bed before him. Hermione laid their letting him rank his gaze from her face and down to the area that she desired his touch the most. Unable to hold back any longer, Draco growled and got onto the bed slipping between her legs locking his lips to hers.

Tongues battles and hands roamed, touching everywhere and anywhere trying to memorize each other's skin. Draco's lips left hers and trailed down her neck, licking her collarbone, and continued down to her breasts. He took one nipple into her mouth sucking hard causing her to cry out and arch herself closer to his touch. Releasing her nipple, Draco licked from the center of her chest down to her naval taking the ring there into his mouth tugging lightly with his teeth. Hermione bucked against him wanting more. She needed more.

Hermione let out a breathy sigh as Draco kissed her tattoo and moved to her core blowing softly on her engorged clit. "You so beautiful," Draco whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her clit causing her to jump. "And you are all mine," he took a long lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top, ending up sucking on her clit. Hermione's arm flew across her mouth trying to smother her cry, and her other hand grasped his head holding him closer, guiding him the way she wanted him, taking her closer to the edge. Draco slipped two fingered into her heat and moved them in and out vigorously, curling them just right, and suddenly she screamed, seeing stars as her body convulsed.

As Hermione tried to catch her breath, Draco kissed his way back up her body. He placed one hand each beside her head holding himself above her, patiently waiting for her to open eyes. When she did, he gasped. Hermione's eyes that were normal brown, were now black. Suddenly, she ranked her hands up his chest scrapping her nails against his skin leaving a red welts as she went, making Draco shake and moan with pleasure. Her lips latched onto his neck. She licked and nipped up his neck to his ear. "You're mine forever baby," she growled, and Draco let out a strangled moan as her teeth pierced the skin wear his shoulder met his neck. She had claimed him as her's.

Draco growled and felt his own canines elongated. _Mine! _Draco ripped his boxers down his legs once Hermione released his neck. Gripping his throbbing cock, Draco placed it at her entrance. Glancing at Hermione's face, Draco asked, "Are you sure Mione? We can stop now."

Hermione lift her hands to his face and silenced all doubts with her lips. They kissed slowly, but full of love, promise, and passion. "I am more than sure," she whispered against his lips.

"Baby this is going to hurt, I am so sorry," Draco said with agony on his face.

"I know, and it's okay. I love you, and I want to do this with you. I'm yours, so take me."

Draco slammed his lips against hers. Slowly, he placed his cock at her entrance once again, and helped guide it in her slick heat. Draco released her lips and groaned as he slowly slipped further until he felt her barrier. "I love you," Draco groaned and Hermione nodded her head quickly. Draco pulled back and pushed back in fast and hard burying himself fully into her. Hermione cried out squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, while Draco burrowed his head into her neck trying to give her time to adjust and time for himself to regain control.

What seemed like hours, Draco groaned as he felt Hermione lift her hips pulling him deeper inside her. Lifting his face, he looked into her eyes, and saw not pain, but desire. That was all the encouragement he needed. Draco lifted himself from her, both hissing at the loss, but then slammed back into her. Heaven, pure heaven is what he felt as he continued to make love to her. He tried to keep a slow pace, but his need became more difficult to hold back.

"Baby," Hermione groaned as she grasped his ass with both hands pulling him closer and deeper within her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Hermione open up would you," said a voice through the door. Draco tried to deciphered who it was but Hermione pushed him to sit on his knees. His jaw dropped as she sat up and turned around settling herself on her hands and knees displaying her dripping pussy to his gaze. Draco's eyes blackened, this was the position to finish the claim, Hermione wanted him to claim her, she wanted to be fully bonded. This made his smile, but also hightened his need to uncontrolable levels

"Ron," she yelled at the door. "Now is not a good time."

Draco knelt behind her and slid both hands up her back, and one grasped her hair pulling her neck to the side as Draco lick and nipped the side of her neck causing her to groan out loudly. "Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked through the door; however, Hermione was no longer paying attention to what was going on behind the door. "This is where I am going to mark you," Draco whispered against her neck.

Draco rose his face from her neck, and Hermione kissed him deeply. She pulled back biting her lip and then she said, "Draco, I want you to fuck me."

Draco and his veela roared as he lifted himself into position. Draco then slammed his cock into her from behind. "FUCK!" she screamed. Draco grabbed her hips and began fucking her hard and fast. All that could be heard within the room was the whimpers and curse words flowing from Hermione's mouth, skin slapping, and an occasional moan from Draco.

"Hermione! What's going on!" yelled Ron from outside the door. By this point, Hermione had grabbed the headboard and was holding on as Draco licked up her spine as he fucked her. "Ron you need to go!" she screamed.

"Ron we should come back later," she Ginny who was apparently outside the door with him.

"No! Something is wrong!"

"Oh god baby, I'm…I'm going to come," whimpered Hermione.

"You're so tight," Draco groaned into her ear. "You're mine Hermione Granger, and I will love you forever." His words triggered her orgasm causing her scream out. Draco increased his pace and placed his fangs against her neck, and he was just about to claim her and join her in ecstasy when the door flew open. Draco's eyes snapped towards the opening to find a shocked Ron whose eyes were roaming Hermione's naked body.

"Turn around Wesley!" Draco barked. Ron and Ginny both moved so that their backs were facing Draco and Hermione. He slowly pulled out of her and both groaned at the loss. Together they flew about the room trying to find something to wear. Draco, pissed because of cock-blocking Wesley, threw Hermione's desk chair at the wall shattering it into pieces causing both Ginny and Ron to jump, but neither dared to turn around. Draco slipped up his black trousers and threw Hermione his shirt after she slipped on her panties. Draco let out a frustrated growl as Hermione buttoned up his shirt blocking her body from his gaze. He slowly walked towards her leaning down to where their lips were barely touching. The air around the crackled with lust, and Hermione's eyes fluttered as she leaned on her tip toes to capture his lips with hers, but the were interrupted by a throat clearing. Instead of a growl erupting from Draco's chest, a high pitched whine spilled from Hermione's lips.

"What the fuck do you want!" she screamed, causing Ron to jump and eyes widen in shock by her outburst.

"I just wanted to say hi," he said gazing at his feet.

Hermione and Draco were giving Ron a look that would make Voldemort himself cringe in fear. The tension was broken by the laughter of one green eyed boy. All eyes turned towards Harry who was bent over laughing hard. "What so funny?" Hermione asked with amusement in her eyes.

"Hermione," Harry laughed, but took a deep breath trying control himself. "He seriously thought you were getting mauled by a bear or something."

Hermione looked back towards Ron who was rubbing his neck awkwardly with a flushed face. "You were just moaning so loud and then you screamed…"

Everyone, but Ron started to laugh. "It's not funny," he groaned. Ron mumbled "Let's get to the train" as he walked towards the staircase.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support and encouragment I have recieve since beginning this story. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 9: Christmas Holiday **

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco headed towards the train. The excitement began to boil within them, and those around them. As they walked, Hermione turned towards her red-headed friend, "Ron," she asked. "Why are you even here?"

Ron laughed. "I am currently working on a case, and I am here on business. I am interning under George Doran, and basically do all his bitch work."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron's revelation, and wasn't surprised that he was working on the case revolving around Hermione. One thing that Draco has learned regarding Hermione's two friends is they are beyond loyal and protective of her. It was quite admirable, and instead of feeling jealous about the fact she had many men in her life, he felt a sense of peace. Together they reached an entry into the train, and began filing in one by one. Draco stopped Hermione once she was on the first step and leaned into her ear whispering, "We have a final meeting with the prefects, and then I plan on finishing what we started earlier."

Hermione gasped, and felt a pool of wetness spill into her panties. She took a deep breath, and continued up the steps with Draco following closly behind her.. Ron, Harry, and Ginny found a compartment, and Hermione quickly told them she and Draco would join them shortly after their meeting. Draco snagged her hand and held it as they made their way to the back of the train. Eyes followed them as they went, because many were still not use to seeing the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess together.

Upon reaching the door, Draco kissed her cheek and sat down, allowing Hermione to led the final meeting. She bit her lip nervously as she stood before her classmates, but one look at Draco and she was encompassed in a wave a confidence. Hermione cleared her throat, "Let's try to make this quick. Each of you have done a wonderful job this term in fulfilling and executing your duties. Draco and I are both highly pleased by the work ethic of all of you. We both wish you all a happy and safe holiday. We will meet again on the train ride returning to Hogwarts after the holiday, and then we will have the patrol schedules and any other notifications you will need. You are all dismissed."

Slowly, the prefects walked passed Hermione out the door saying the goodbyes, and all the while Hermione's gaze was locked on Draco's. Her heart started to beat so fast it felt as if it would jump right from her chest. Hermione's cheeks filled with their all to familiar pink, and the sounds of her faint panting echoed in the compartment. Draco gracefully stood, and took slow steps towards her backing her against the wall of the compartment. "Draco," she whispered licking her lips at their sudden dryness

"No more talking," he growled and crashed his lips against hers.

*** Compartment with Ginny, Harry, and Ron ***

"So," Ron said, in an attempt to break the awkward silence that was within the compartment. "How was the term?"

"Just ask the questions you really want to know?" Harry announced, not wanting to deal with Ron circling around the elephant in the room.

"Does she love him?" Ron asked, "Is he pressuring her into this? Has he been controlling her with his veela magic-"

Ginny rose a hand and Ron quickly shut his mouth. "She is hopelessly in love with him. Draco has not, and I repeat, not once pressured her into anything. The last 3 months he has been taking a represent potion, so that way Hermione would not be control or influenced by his veela."

"How long have they…they been…you know?"

Harry laughed at his friends red face and discomfort. With Hermione being the mate of a veela, Ron better get used to the topic of his friend's sex life, and be prepared to be placed in some interesting situations. Veela's and their mates are well known for being quite the expeditionists. Harry could only chuckle at that, because he would never have expected Hermione to be a wild as she was, but at every turn she was surprising him more and more. It shouldn't be surprising because knowing Draco's past, every veela needs an equal sexual partner, and Hermione was definitely fit the bill.

"Ron, you managed to interrupt their first time."

Ron's mouth dropped open, "Merlin! No wonder they were so pissed, now I feel like such an ass. Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried," Ginny said, picking at her nails. "You wouldn't listen."

"Mate," Harry stated. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It is bound to happen a lot more. Ginny and I have found ourselves in some compromising situations because of those two."

Ron crinkled his brow in confusion, "But I thought you said they just had sex today."

"That doesn't mean we haven't caught them doing other things." Harry said wagging his eyebrows, causing both Wesley's to chuckle. "Any way, how is your wife?"

A dreamy smile crossed Ron's face. "She bloody fantastic, and she pregnant." Harry and Ginny shouted in excitement and offered their congratulations. "I'm going to be a father Harry. I am bloody terrified, but excited at the same time."

Harry stood and sat next to his friend. "You're going to be a great father." Harry pulled Ron into a hug. This was turning out to be a very happy Christmas.

*** Back to Hermione and Draco ***

"I can't," Hermione cried, as her entire body trembled as Draco continued pounding into her from behind. She was currently bent at the waist with her hands flat against the wall of the compartment. Her shirt had been thrown onto the floor, jeans and underwear pulled down around her ankles, and her bra was the only article of clothing still in its original place. Draco managed only to release his cock from the confindes of his black slacks before he began viciously fucking her. She has already came twice, but he was prolonging his release until she came again. If she did, she was certain that she will die.

Draco pushed her hair to the side, and began sucking at her neck causing her vaginal muscles to flutter at the contact. "Yes, you can baby, and you will." Draco lifted his lips back revealing his fangs. Quickening his pace, Hermione groaned as she felt herself nearing another climax. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Draco pierced his fangs into the side of her neck. Hermione screamed out and came harder than she ever had before. Draco thrusted three more times, and released a long groan whil spilling his release inside her. Neither one of them noticed the flash of gold that surrounded them, whic magically bonded them together for life. She was now fully his mate, and he was her veela.

*** Platform 9 ¾ ***

Hermione and Draco never made it back to the compartment where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were. The two of them were even the lasst to make it off the train. Harry and the rest of the Wesley clan, waited patiently for them. As Hermione and Draco stumbled down onto the platform, they were met with laughter and astonished gasps. Hermione's hair had taken the appearance of a bird's nest from Draco's fingers running through it. Her cheeks were flushed, the mark on her neck was still red and stood out on her pale skin, and her blouse was not completely done at the bottom, exposing her abdomen. Draco himself, was just as much of a hot mess as his mate. The shirt that he was currently tucking into his undone trousers was inside out, and his normally pale complexion held a soft pink tint to it making him look refreshed as well as thoroughly fucked. "Um Hermione," Ron said while looking down to the ground. "You might want to finish buttoning your shirt."

"Oh my god!" Hermione mumbled and began quickly fastening it. Draco chuckled behind her, which she responded with a blazing scowl aimed at him, and this only made him laugh harder. Once the two of them were presentable…more or less, Mrs. Wesley cleared her throat, and simply stated, "No sex while under our roof." All the boys, including Mr. Wesley, burst into laughter, and the blushed on Hermione's cheeks darkened even further, clearly showing her mortification. Together the group began to walk from the platform, ready to begin the holiday.

They have been back from school for over a week now, and the Wesley home was filled with excitement and life, something so unknown to Draco Malfoy. At first, Draco was nervous to spend the holiday's at the Wesley's, and originally agree only to please Hermione. His nervousness stemmed from the fact he didn't feel that he had the right to come into their home. Memories of his actions, and all the hurtful things he has said to all of them flooded into his mind as soon as he walked through their door. Not only was he hateful as a child, but he also at one point stood on opposite sides of them, a side that had cost them a life of one of their own. This fact was clearly represented by the tattoo in which he was branded with. All he brought was evil and death…and he found himself sitting at their dinner table listening to the laugher and chatter of a family so full of love and hope. However, through dinner, Draco's eyes didn't stray much from the empty chair that was next to George Wesley. Mrs. Wesley still set up a plate for the one that they had lost.

That night, when he was certain that everyone had gone to sleep, Draco grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey that Mr. Wesley had been drinking and poured himself a glass. Hours past, and Draco found himself sitting on the couch with an empty bottle at his feet, and tears running down his face. It was that night that he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, along with the soft words of Mr. Wesley saying, "You are forgiven Draco Malfoy, but you need to forgive yourself. Forgiveness, I can tell you will not be found at the bottom of that bottle." From that night on, Draco and Mr. Wesley sat together silently by the fire every night.

Besides the growing relationship between Draco and Mr. Wesley, the rest of the week was filled with conversation focused on school, the ministry, and the expanding Wesley clan. It was a full house. Luna and Ron decided to stay for the holidays as well as Bill and his wife Fleur. Fleur was becoming quite the confident to Hermione, who was still trying to grasp all that there was to know about veela's and their mates. A friendship that was truly blossoming, and Draco couldn't be more thrilled that she could have someone other than himself to talk to about their unique relationship.

It was currently early on Saturday morning, and Hermione was out on her morning run. She has been running now for about 45 minutes, but was still feeling restless and uneased as she relayed her conversation with Fleur last night.

_"__Have you and Draco taken precaution when you have been engaging in sexual intercourse?" Fleur asked as they sat on the bench outside._

_"__Uh…um..n-n-no." Hermione stuttered. _

_"__Sweetheart," she said, while placing a gentle hand on Hermione's. "You need to, if you do not plan on having a child so soon."_

_"__We have only have sex twice, and the first time we were interrupted...so he didn't really finished,"she replied with a grimace._

_"__That doesn't matter. Veela's are extremely fertile, and many become pregnant within the first weeks after the completion of the bond. The only reason Bill and I are just 3 months pregnant with our first child is because when we got married we were in the middle of a war, and I was placed on the potion."_

Baby? _A baby! _ The word continued to run through her head over and over again as she sprinted back to the Wesley home. She knew that she wasn't pregnant, because she had started her period the night they arrived, but it was still on her mind ever since last night. She and Draco have talked about children, but she didn't want one right now…did she? _No! _She would just talk to Draco and everything would be okay. Hermione stopped her sprint and placed her hands behind her head trying to catch her breath as she walked the rest of the way towards the door. Before heading in, she could already hear everyone moving about in the kitchen, probably getting ready to eat breakfast. Pushing open the door, she was onslaught by the smells of pancakes, potatoes, and sausage and her stomach growled causing her to laugh.

"There you are dear," Mrs. Wesley said as she kissed her cheek and began directing her towards her set. "Now, you best eat we have a big day ahead of us."

Hermione kissed Draco quickly before she sat down beside him, and then turned a questioning look towards Mrs. Wesley. "What are we to do today?"

"Finish Christmas shopping of course!" Everyone at the table groaned. "Oh hush all of you!"

Later that night, everyone was exhausted and had head to bed, but Hermione noticed that Mrs. Wesley was trying to finish baking the Christmas cookies, being as it was Christmas Eve. "Molly, please go rest. I can finish all of this."

"No, I am all right," she said all the while yawning at the same time. Hermione chuckled, and then shooed Mrs. Wesley out of the kitchen. Mrs. Wesley had already had the cookie dough ready, all Hermione had to do was roll out the dough, cut it, and bake them. Clearing a space on the counter, Hermione sprinkled some flour and began to lose herself in the simple task of baking cookies. Minutes passed, and soon it became a few hours, and she had the Christmas cookies cooling as she began to make the frosting which she would use to frost them. Once that task was over, she grabbed a stool and sat at the counter moving on to the final task of cookie making. What Hermione didn't realize is that as she began to softy sing to herself while she worked, she had an admire watching her from the door way. Flour in her hair and wearing a simple outfit contating just a t-shirt and some jeans, Draco has never seen her more beautiful, but that was until she began to sing, and then he knew that she had to be the most beautiful creature on this plant.

She sang softly:

_Oh no, did I get too close oh?_

_Did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities _

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

Draco began to step closer into the room nearing the table as she continued to sing:

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally _

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Just as he reached the table, Hermione looked up, and instead of stopping like she did the first time he caught her singing, she gazed into his eyes and continued sing, but with more assurance and force:

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through this storm I would _

_I'd do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now _

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally _

His chest tightened as she sung, and he dropped his gaze to the table trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Soft fingers encircled his face, and Hermione lifted his gaze forcing him to look at her.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart, and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be _

_To be truly free _

_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally _

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now _

_Let go and just be free _

_'__Cause I will love you unconditionally _

Hermione continued to sing as she leaned her lips closer to his, so much so he could feel the vibrations of her sung words on his lips.

_I will love you _

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

With her last lyric, Hermione gently pushed her lips against his.

**** Somewhere near Paris ****

Nanette raced down the street. She forgot to shut the door of the cooler that was holding the many flower arrangements that she had been working on for the multiple wedding that were happening the upcoming week following Christmas. I was well late in the night, but she had to wait for her husband to arrive from his late night patrol to take Francis, their three-year-old son. As she rounded the corner of the street she noticed something was off immediately.

There was, what looked like to be a body lying in front of the door to her shop. As she got closer, she noticed that it was indeed a person. There were brown curls splayed across the snow, which had escaped the black cap the young woman was wearing. The plum colored coat the woman was wearing seemed familiag. Suddenly, she remembered that Aceline, the daughter of the baker across the street was wearing a coat similar to this earlier today.

"Aceline," she called out. "Are you all right?"

There was no response. Nanette, bent down, and once she was close enough, she touched the girls shoulder, gently shaking her. "Aceline," she called again. Nanette pushed a little hard, and Aceline fell to her back. What she saw, caused a high pitch scream to filled the night sky. Brown eyes were wide open and lacking the light of light within them. The number 23 was written in blood on her forehead. As Nanette screamed for help, within the shadows stood Lucius Malfoy who chuckled to himself.

**** The Wesley Home ****

Everyone was gathered at the table enjoying a Christmas breakfast before they began their other festivities of present opening. It seemed to be a typical Christmas morning. There was laughter and light chatter as everyone ate. However, a pecking on the window alerted everyone that an owl had arrived. Mrs. Wesley stood and opened the window allowing the owl to enter. The owl swooped down in front of Draco dropping a parcel before him.

"Were you expecting something this morning, perhaps from your mother?" asked Hermione.

Draco shook his head, "No," he said while opening the parcel. "I talked to her yesterday morning, and she said she would be out all day today volunteering at a local soup kitchen."

Slowly, he pulled out a piece of parchment that had been folded multiple times. As he began to open it, petals of black roses fell onto the table. Draco's heart thundered while he opened it fully to reveal a photograph of another victim. Just as the las, this victum held similar characteristics to that of Hermione. Flipping the photograph over, Draco recognized the script of his father, and written at the bottom in the left hand corner:

Tick-tock

"DAMN IT!" Draco roared, and stood flipping the table as he went. Commotion broke throughout the room. Vaguely Draco heard the muffled voices, but he was gradually losing control. A burning sensation started at the base of his spin and traveled upwards spanning across his shouldered blades as his wings began to release and spread out. Hermione stood there in awe not in fear as Draco began to transform before her. It was as if she was paralyzed by his beauty, and power, and she couldn't budge. It wasn't until she heard the shouts of Mr. Wesley, "Hermione do something!"

Quickly, Hermione positioned herself before him, and roughly grabbed his face between her hands. Then she did the only thing she thought would work, she kissed him. In between kisses, she spoke soft words trying to calm him. "Draco" kiss "Baby" kiss "Come back to me" kiss "Tell me what's wrong" kiss. Draco felt his wings retracting. Lifting his hands, he pulled her into a deep kiss. The kiss went on for seconds, maybe even minutes, but in the end Draco had regained control. Draco reluctantly let Hermione go from the kiss, and turned his somber gaze to Ron and Harry.

"Call Connolly and Doran."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. -H**


End file.
